Mission
by hyurasan
Summary: Sasuke adalah pria tampan berdarah dingin yang sangat kuat dan misterius,.. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura tentang pria itu sebelum Tsunade menyuruhnya bergabung dalam satu tim bersama dengan pria tersebut...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

",…Kalian berempat akan kutugaskan misi untuk menangkap segerombolan pengedar narkoba yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi buronan polisi di Tokyo. Tempatnya termasuk tempat yang cukup ramai di Tokyo dan memiliki wilayah yang cukup strategis. Menurut info yang kudapat, mereka sudah mendiami tempat itu sekitar,..."

Pandangan Tsunade kini menajam ke arah Nara Shikamaru, ",…Jangan menyelaku, Shikamaru," Ucapnya ketika Shikamaru baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun kembali terdiam dan mendengarkannya, ",…Baik, kulanjutkan. Mereka sudah mendiami wilayah tersebut sekitar tiga bulan terakhir ini. Nampaknya tak ada pergerakan dari mereka karena tak ada satupun polisi yang menyerang kediaman mereka seperti sebelumnya,…"

"Bagaimana bisa, Tsunade-sama? Kupikir kau tadi bilang mereka adalah buronan yang,…" Kini giliran gadis berambut merah muda yang bertanya kepada atasannya tersebut. Kerutan di keningnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang ada di pikirannya.

Tsunade tampak meremas kertas yang ada di genggamannya itu, mukanya memerah menahan kesal, "Astaga, anak muda jaman sekarang. Tidak bisakah kalian menahan suara kalian sementara selama aku berbicara?" Ucapnya dengan nada rendah namun terkesan berbahaya.

"Maaf," Ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang terdengar mencicit.

"Pihak polisi sudah bekerja sama dengan organisasi kita. Mereka memberi kesempatan kepada kita untuk turun tangan menghadapi buronan tersebut," Mendengar penjelasan Tsunade yang kesekian kalinya akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak tahu apakah mereka menyadari keputusan yang kita dan pihak polisi rencanakan atau tidak, yang jelas kalian harus menjalankan misi ini sampai tuntas. Aku tidak menerima kekalahan dengan alasan apapun,"

Wanita pirang itu yakin ia mendengar helaan napas pemuda pemudi yang ada di hadapannya ini, ia tak peduli. Lagipula jika mereka sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke organisasinya, mereka harus mematuhi perintah apapun darinya.

Organisasi mereka adalah organisasi rahasia yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, namun selama mereka menjalankan misi, mereka tak pernah kalah. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu wanita itu pikirkan.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, pemuda pemudi yang ada di hadapannya kini terlihat sedang bergulat dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, "Ayolah, sekarang giliran kalian yang berbicara,"

Tsunade tak mengerti lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi empat orang anak muda ini. Tadi saat ia sedang menjelaskan misi tersebut mereka malah menyelanya, sekarang saat mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya tak ada satupun yang bertanya.

Tsunade tak habis pikir.

"Haah, menyusahkan saja," Ucap Shikamaru sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tsunade, namun wanita itu hanya diam saja karena sudah mengetahui sifat pemuda berambut nanas yang selalu begitu setiap diberi misi baru.

Dalam suasana yang hening, Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda tadi, mengulurkan lengannya ke atas menandakan bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, atau menanyakan sesuatu, "Tsunade-sama, apa sebaiknya kita tidak mengikutsertakan Lee dalam misi ini? Kurasa Lee masih belum pulih dari cederanya,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura," Pemuda bermata bulat yang terlihat mengenakan rompi hijau itu kini mengangkat suaranya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau yakin? Aku bisa melihat lenganmu yang terbalut perban, kau tahu?"

Pemuda yang bernama Lee itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat nampak tak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Kau cukup tanggap rupanya, Sakura," Ucap Tsunade lagi kepada gadis tersebut. "Kalian akan membutuhkan Lee dalam misi ini. Lagipula aku memang merencanakan misi ini untuk kalian berempat dari awal, tapi melihat keadaan Lee yang seperti itu, kemarin aku langsung memutuskan menambah anggota baru untuk kalian dalam misi ini,"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, nampak tertarik mendengar pernyataan Tsunade barusan, "Lalu siapakah orang yang beruntung itu, Tsunade-sama?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Serentak keempat orang yang ada di hadapannya ini mengerutkan keningya, tak terkecuali Hyuuga Hinata, yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kini juga ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun dimasukkan ke dalam misi grup. Ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak pernah memerlukan bantuan, lalu apa maksudnya ini? Menjadikannya sebagai cadangan selama Lee belum pulih dari cederanya? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, jika mereka saja tak cukup hingga ditambah dengan Sasuke, seberapa kuatkah buronan yang dibicarakan Tsunade tadi.

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Tsunade, seseorang dengan langkah pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. Tanpa banyak berekspresi ia langsung mengambil posisi di samping Hinata.

"Maaf aku telat," Ucapnya.

Kini Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berlima dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadannya, "Ini bukan misi solo, Sasuke. Kau harus tepat waktu," Tegur Tsunade.

Sasuke bergeming diam di tempatnya, ia tak peduli.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kalian satu hal," Tsunade berhenti sesaat lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk kalian selama kalian di Tokyo, dua apartmen terpisah yang memiliki pintu yang saling berhubungan di dalamnya,"

"Satu lagi, kalian akan berangkat besok lusa, siapkan segalanya mulai dari sekarang."

Ya, Tsunade sudah menyiapkan itu semua, dua apartmen berbeda untuk laki-laki dan perempuan yang memiliki pintu penghubung di kedua apartmennya. Pintu yang sangat berguna agar mereka dapat dengan mudah menyusun rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan tanpa ada yang melihat mereka.

Tsunade juga tak ingin pemilik apartmen yang ada di sekitarnya menyadari kalau mereka saling kenal. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka presentase keberhasilan yang akan dicapai mereka pasti akan mengurang.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang jika tak ada pertanyaan lagi," Ucapnya lagi. Lalu satu persatu anak muda tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor tempatnya bekerja. Koridor yang tak begitu besar jika dibandingkan dengan koridor di kantor-kantor biasa, juga tak terlalu kecil untuk ukuran sebuah kantor.

Sebenarnya tempat kerjanya adalah sebuah rumah mewah di pinggir kota, tak ada satupun orang yang akan mengira jika rumah ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah kantor. Sepertinya Tsunade benar-benar tidak ingin jika ada orang-orang yang tahu tentang organisasi mereka.

"Kemana tujuanmu sekarang, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di teras rumah itu, atau kantornya.

Sakura berjalan melewati Hinata lalu menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang berada di teras kantornya, "Kurasa aku akan langsung pulang, Hinata. Aku harus menyiapkan sesuatunya dari sekarang, kan?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu kini tersenyum, "Baiklah, hati-hati, Sakura," Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura saat Sakura sudah di dalam mobilnya yang dibalas anggukkan singkat oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura kini menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Perjalanannya cukup panjang, mengingat jarak antara rumahnya dengan kantornya cukup jauh, sekitar empat belas kilometer mendekati pusat kota.

Di perjalanan Sakura mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan rekan kerjanya lusa nanti.

Dalam organisasi ini sebenarnya ia cukup dekat dengan semuanya, kecuali Sasuke, tentu saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sakura bahkan jarang melihatnya di kantornya. Kalaupun mereka bertemu, tak ada sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibir masing-masing, hanya tatapan mata sajalah yang mungkin mereka lakukan. Tak lebih.

.

.

.

Sakura kini memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya, rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis khas rumah-rumah yang ada di daerah perkotaan.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura," Seorang wanita tua menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima, Kumiko-san," Sakura tersenyum ke arah wanita tua yang menyambut kedatangannya itu.

Kumiko adalah seorang wanita tua yang sudah menjaganya sejak ia masih kecil dan bahkan sudah bekerja pada orang tuanya jauh sebelum ia dilahirkan. Namun saat Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal berpisah dengan orang tuanya, Sakura tetap menginginkan Kumiko berada disisinya.

Jadilah Kumiko tinggal bersama Sakura dan karena itu juga, Sakura sudah menganggap Kumiko yang notabenenya adalah pengasuhnya sebagai neneknya sendiri.

"Tumben sekali pulang cepat, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Sakura menghela napasnya lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang keluarganya kemudian mendudukinya, "Atasanku menyuruh kami menyiapkan barang-barang keperluan untuk dibawa besok, Kumiko-san,"

Pernyataan Sakura membuat kening Kumiko berkerut, "Memangnya besok kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kumiko lagi sembari duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Besok kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat, biasalah, pekerjaan di kantor membuat kami suntuk," Ucap Sakura bohong.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sama sekali tidak memberi tahu pengasuhnya bahwa ia bukanlah bekerja seperti gadis normal pada umumnya melainkan bekerja di kantor dengan misi yang berbahaya.

Selain karena takut Kumiko akan khawatir, ia juga tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa ia bekerja dalam organisasi yang cukup berbahaya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke atas dulu, ingin menyiapkan keperluan yang akan kubawa besok," Dengan itu Sakura langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memandang langit-lagit kamarnya, ia telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan seperti ini.

Sebagai gadis lulusan ekonomi di universitas ternama di Jepang, pekerjaan seperti ini tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sama sekali.

Terimakasih kepada Lee, temannya saat ia masih kecil yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini kepada Sakura. Pekerjaan yang dapat mengambil nyawanya kapan saja dan di mana saja jika ia lengah dalam pekerjaannya ini.

Sakura bahkan tidak mengenali secara spesifik apa nama dari pekerjaannya ini. Yang jelas ia diberikan misi dari atasannya dan harus menuntaskan misi tersebut dengan benar sesuai rencana yang sudah dibuat.

Sakura kini memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tertidur agar ia dapat berangkat pagi besok dan juga ia harus mengumpulkan tenaganya biar tidak terlalu lelah besok pagi.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang kerja kantornya, bersama dengan empat orang lainnya yang sedang menunggu atasannya datang.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau sudah pastikan kalau Neji tidak mengikuti kita, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum ke arah orang yang bertanya padanya, "Sudah, Lee. Kau tenang saja,"

"Syukurlah. Aku malas sekali jika melihat wajahnya, untung saja dia sudah berhenti bekerja di sini. Kalau tidak bisa mati berdiri aku menahan amarah,"

Shikamaru mendecak kencang mendengar jawaban Lee, "Kau berisik sekali," Ucapnya kepada Lee.

Sedangkan Lee hanya memutar bola matanya saja sebagai tanggapan atas kata-kata Shikamaru.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa Sakura saksikan dan ia sudah sangat bosan melihatnya.

Sekarang yang jadi sasaran pandangan Sakura adalah seseorang yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat misterius dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan di mata Sakura,.. dan juga terlihat tampan tentunya. Gadis itu tak pernah berada dalam satu ruangan yang lama bersama Sasuke sebelumnya.

Dilihatnya kembali pria bermarga Uchiha itu, tipe pria yang dingin dan sangat irit bicara. Sangat bukan tipenya sekali, sebenarnya Sakura lebih menyukai pria yang bersemangat dan dapat mencairkan suasana, bukan seperti Sasuke yang justru kebalikan dari tipenya.

Tapi jika boleh berpendapat, Sasuke juga tidak begitu buruk.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu,"

Sakura terkesiap mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbicara padanya, bagaimana bisa? Pria itu bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya daritadi!

"A-Aku tidak memandangmu!" Elak Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit keras mengundang tatapan dari temannya yang lain.

Sasuke menutup buku yang ada di genggamannya lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Sakura, "Siapapun tahu kalau kau sedang memandangku," Ucapnya tajam sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

'Sial!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Wajah Sakura kini memerah menahan malu sekaligus kesal, namun belum sempat ia membalas kata-kata Sasuke, seseorang datang memasuki ruangan mereka.

Tsunade kini berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan agar anak muda yang ada di dalamnya dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Ini data tentang buronan yang akan kita cari besok. Ada tiga nama penting yang harus kalian tangkap," Ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada masing-masing pemuda pemudi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Shikamaru, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab mengatur strategi, tetapi untuk yang lain, jika kalian memiliki strategi yang lebih baik dari Shikamaru kalian boleh membertahunya agar dapat dipertimbangkan,"

Masing-masing dari mereka kini terlihat sedang memeriksa berkas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade dengan singkat, "Baiklah, kalian bisa istirahat di lantai dua, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian,"

Satu persatu orang pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Nampaknya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Tsunade.

"Kau mau ke mana, Shikamaru?" Tanya Hinata kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Mau ke luar sebentar, kau mau ikut?"

Hinata pun mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Shikamaru lalu berjalan beriringan ke luar dengan Shikamaru di sampingnya, "Hei! Aku ikut,"

Shikamaru hanya menghela napasnya melihat Lee, "Menyusahkan saja. Ayo!" Ucapnya kepada Lee, "Sakura, kau juga ingin ikut?" Tanyanya saat melihat Sakura.

Namun Sakura menolaknya dengan sopan. Daripada jalan-jalan keluar disaat cuaca terik seperti ini, Sakura lebih memilih untuk istirahat di ruangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tsunade.

.

.

.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat ada lima ranjang di ruangan yang dimaksudkan Tsunade tadi. Ia tak percaya Tsunade menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu ruangan malam ini.

'Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan wanita tua itu?!' maki Sakura dalam hati.

Segera saja Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung berlari ke ruangannya Tsunade.

Tepat setelah Sakura berada di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade, ia langsung mengetuknya dengan kencang, "Masuk," Sahut Tsunade yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh kami, aku dan Hinata, untuk berbagi ruangan dengan para laki-laki itu?! Bagaimana kalau,…"

Tsunade menghela napasnya mendengar rentetan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, ia sudah menduganya, "Tak akan terjadi apa-apa, Sakura,"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya lalu memandang Tsunade sanksi, "Mengapa kau yakin begitu? Aku-,"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, ruangan itu sudah kupasang cctv, kau tahu? Lagipula aku membuat kalian berbagi tempat agar kalian dekat satu sama lain, tidak ada maksud apa-apa,"

Gadis itu terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari atasannya. 'Jadi itu alasannya,' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau akan bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Kau mengancamku, gadis kecil?"

Sakura serasa ingin menggaruk dinding ruangan itu saja jadinya, "Argh! Bukan itu yang kumaksud!,"

Kini Tsunade tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, tawanya kini terdengar menusuk telinga Sakura, "Aku hanya bercanda," Tsunade kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, "Aku pasti bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dengan anak buahku, kok," Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura.

Sekarang Tsunade terlihat memegang kedua bahu Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadap ke arah pintu keluar, "Sakarang sana, istirahatlah sebisa mungkin. Besok kau akan melaksanakan tugasmu, kan?"

Sakura menghela napasnya begitu ia keluar dari ruangan Tsunade lalu berniat kembali ke lantai dua, namun saat sedang berjalan ke lantai dua, ia melihat sesosok orang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Naruto!" Teriaknya ketika menyadari bahwa orang tersebut adalah temannya.

Sakura kini berlari, lagi, menghampiri temannya itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat, "Kemana saja kau sebulan ini?" Tanya Sakura saat ia sudah duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya kepada Sakura, "Menjalakan misi lah, memangnya apa lagi?"

Gadis itu meninju bahu Naruto pelan, "Aku tahu, maksudku kenapa selama itu? Memang sesusah apa sih misimu itu?"

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Nah ini, untukmu," Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

Sakura menganga melihat sesuatu yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Sebuah kalung cantik yang memiliki liontin berlian, kalung yang sudah pasti sangat mahal harganya, "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Naruto?! Astaga ini indah sekali!" Ucap Sakura sambil memegang kalung tersebut dan mencoba memakainya sendiri.

"Sini, kupakaikan," Ucap Naruto kepada Sakura, "Aku mendapatkannya saat misi kemarin, sebenarnya aku tidak membelinya tapi aku dikasih oleh seseorang yang menjadi klien dalam misi ini," Lanjut Naruto sekaligus menjelaskan asal usul ia mendapatkan kalung ini.

"Aku juga memiliki satu lagi untuk Hinata," Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Kau baik sekali!" Lagi dan lagi Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto, hingga ia tak sadar ada sepasang mata kelam memandang tajam ke arah mereka dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Halloooooo reader! Ini adalah fic tentang SasukexSakura kedua saya dan fic pertama saya dengan genre tragedy. Maaf sekali kalau fic ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi para reader sekalian yaa..  
**

 **Saya juga menerima segala bentuk review dari kalian, asalkan itu membangun dan dapat membuat saya menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam menulis fic, saya pasti akan menerimanya kok! Silahkan ditunggu kelanjutan cerita ini yaa. Arigatou minna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

Malam ini udara terasa sangat dingin, mengingat sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, suara dengkuran kedua pria yang berada di dekatnya ini benar-benar mengganggunya sampai sampai ia tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya daritadi.

Selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya itu bahkan sama sekali tak membantu dirinya menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura kini mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa aneh saat menemui dirinya tidur di antara tiga rekan satu timnya. Ya, hanya tiga karena rekannya yang satunya lagi entah pergi kemana, padahal Tsunade sudah memberi tahu mereka kalau mereka tidak boleh meninggalkan kantor di atas jam dua belas malam.

Walaupun sekarang notabenenya masih kurang dari jam dua belas malam.

 _Tapi tetap saja, tujuan diadakannya tinggal dalam satu ruangan ini 'kan agar mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain_ , debat Sakura dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya tadi mereka sudah melakukannya dengan baik, mereka berkumpul membuat sebuah lingkaran lalu bercerita mengenai pengalaman mereka menjalankan misi masing-masing. Namun tetap saja tidak sempurna bila ada yang tidak hadir di antara mereka.

Bukan berarti Sakura menginginkan kehadiran _nya_! Hanya saja ia merasa kalau usaha yang dibuat Tsunade untuk memperkuat kerja sama tim mereka menjadi sia-sia.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini bangun dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Ia menggeram pelan sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, suara dengkuran dari kedua rekan kerjanya makin keras terdengar. Rasanya Sakura ingin menyumpal bibir mereka dengan botol air minum yang ada di samping ranjangnya saja jadinya.

Ia heran melihat Hinata yang tetap terlelap dengan pulasnya.

 _Dia tak mendengar dengkuran Shikamaru dan Lee atau bagaimana sih_ , umpat Sakura dalam hati keki.

Sakura menghela napasnya.

Tubuhnya merinding merasakan dinginnya lantai dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang telanjang, ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangannya, tempat di mana remot pendingin ruangannya berada kemudian mematikan pendingin ruangan tersebut.

Kerongkongannya terasa kering sekarang, botol air minum yang tadi ingin dijadikan sebagai penyumpal kedua mulut rekannya tidak terisi sedikit pun air lagi karena ia sudah menghabiskannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Mengikuti nalurinya sebagai makhluk hidup, akhirnya Sakura berjalan ke luar ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di kantornya.

Hampir seluruh ruangan yang ada di kantornya gelap karena tak ada penghuninya, kecuali ruangan yang disiapkan Tsunade untuk mereka dan hanya beberapa bagian ruangan lainnya yang masih diterangi cahaya lampu, salah satunya adalah dapur yang sedang dituju oleh Sakura.

Setelah sampai di dapur kantornya, Sakura langsung saja berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di sana, lalu memasukkan air yang ada di dalam kulkas tersebut ke dalam botol air minumnya.

Saat mengembalikan air tersebut ke dalam kulkas, Sakura merasakan rambut halus di belakang tengkuknya meremang, ia merasa ada yang aneh, namun mencoba mengindahkan perasaan itu.

Dengan perlahan ia berbalik sambil meneguk air dalam botol yang ada di genggamannya. Belum lagi Sakura meneguk air minumnya ia langsung membesarkan kedua bola matanya.

Matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan dari jarak yang cukup jauh sedang berjalan mendekatinya, wajahnya tak terlihat karena minimnya penerangan di sekitar sana, namun jika bisa diklasifikasikan ke dalam bentuk tubuh, sosok tersebut memiliki postur seperti seorang pria.

"Siapa di sana?" Ucap Sakura dengan tenang, walaupun dalam hati takut setengah mati.

Sebelum benar-benar mendekat ke arah Sakura, pria itu justru berjalan ke arah kiri Sakura dan seketika tempat di sekitarnya menjadi lebih terang. Sakura tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa pria tersebut adalah calon rekan satu timnya yang tidak hadir tadi saat mereka berkumpul, atau mungkin sudah menjadi rekan satu timnya sekarang.

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, berjalan menuju kursi dapur yang ada di depan Sakura lalu mendudukinya kemudian menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggenggam segelas alkohol yang hanya terisi setengah.

Hening.

Sakura masih berdiri di posisi awalnya dan belum sedikit pun bergerak sejak ia menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Sasuke.

"Darimana saja?" Tanya Sakura memulai sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah meja oval yang membatasi mereka, Sakura langsung mengambil posisi duduk di depan Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hei, aku bertanya padamu tahu," Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kencang.

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya kini mengangkatnya dan memandang lurus ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap secara tiba-tiba langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, salah tingkah.

Ia mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, Haruno,"

Sakura tersentak, _pria ini!_ Innernya dalam hati. Namun lagi-lagi belum sempat Sakura membalas kata-katanya, pria itu justru berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"He,-" Sakura malah menahan ucapannya dan malah memperhatikan pria itu berjalan menjauhinya.

Sasuke tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, ia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil tetap menggenggam gelasnya, berusaha agar tidak menjatuhkan _nya_.

 _Ia mabuk._

Diperhatikannya dari jauh, lalu keningnya berkerut. Lagi. Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu keluar, "Pintu kamarnya bukan yang itu, bodoh," Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang tinggi agar Sasuke mendengarnya dan ya, Sasuke mendengarnya dan berhenti saat sudah memegang kenop pintu keluarnya.

"Di atas," Lanjut Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berhenti berjalan.

Namun pria itu bukannya membalas perkataan Sakura ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memandang Sakura lurus. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya melainkan hanya seringaian yang keluar.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergidik melihat seringai mengerikan Sasuke. Namun tak bisa disangkalnya, seringaian itu terlihat sangat pas di bibirnya yang seksi. Sangat pas dipadankan dengan wajahnya yang seksi..

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, Haruno," Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek lalu benar-benar membuka pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di kursinya.

 _Apa-apaan!_

Sakura tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini, ia tak peduli dan segera saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

 _Persetan dengan Uchiha sialan itu!_

* * *

Sakura sudah berada di dalam ruang kerjanya bersama keempat rekan timnya kini. Hari ini adalah harinya, dimana mereka akan menjalankan misi yang diberikan Tsunade kepada mereka, yaitu menangkap tiga orang buronan pengedar narkoba paling dicari sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Semalam saat Sakura kembali ke kamar tidurnya ia tetap tak bisa tertidur, jadilah ia membuka kembali berkas yang Tsunade berikan lalu membacanya. Track record dari masing-masing buronan beserta identitasnya.

Memang ada tiga buronan yang paling dicari, tapi masalahnya adalah, dari berkas yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya hanya tertulis dua nama saja. Sakura pikir ia menjatuhkannya setelah keluar dari ruang kerjanya kemarin, namun saat ia bertanya kepada Hinata mengenai identitas buronan yang satu lagi, gadis itu juga tidak tahu.

Jadi disinilah Sakura, kembali mengangkat lengannya disaat Tsunade sedang memberikan orasi singkatnya tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menyelaku saat aku sedang berbicara, Sakura?"

Sakura yang ditanya ini hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran canggungnya lalu diam dan kembali mendengarkan Tsunade.

 _Menyebalkan_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" Ujar Tsunade setelah memberikan orasi singkatnya.

Tsunade tak heran ketika Sakura lah yang pertama kali mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya, "Kau bilang kemarin buronan yang akan kita cari ada tiga orang, tapi dalam berkas yang kau berikan kepada kami hanya ada dua nama. Jadi sebenarnya siapa buronan yang satu lagi, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade menghela napasnya, walaupun gadis berambut merah ini selalu menginterupsi kata-katanya, tetapi memang Sakura lah yang paling tanggap dan teliti mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kami tidak tahu,"

Jawaban dari Tsunade kini cukup mengundang kerutan di dahi anak buahnya, "Tak tahu? Apa maksudnya, Tsunade-sama?" Kini giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya kepada Tsunade.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru, Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Sudah diduga olehnya, bahwa yang bertanya pasti itu itu lagi orangnya.

Kalau tidak Sakura, ya Shikamaru.

Tsunade menghela napasnya lagi, "Iya, kami tidak tahu,"

Melihat pandangan kebingungan dari anak buahnya akhirnya Tsunade melanjutkan, "Pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya ini dicurigai sebagai kepala dari kelompok pengedar narkoba itu. Tak ada yang tahu siapa orangnya, bagaimana rupanya, bahkan namanya. Dari yang kuketahui, anak buahnya bahkan rela melakukan apa pun untuk menutupi identitas bosnya itu,"

"Jadi kau ingin kami menangkap seorang buronan yang bahkan namanya saja kami tidak tahu?" Lee kini bertanya dengan sinis.

"Gunakan pion yang berada di depannya, Lee. Jangan bodoh," Ujar Shikamaru kini.

Kerutan di dahi Lee makin dalam, "Kau tidak dengar apa kata Tsunade-sama tadi?"

"Bahkan anak buahnya saja rela melakukan apa pun untuk menutupi identitas bosnya," Lanjut Lee kepada Shikamaru.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Pasti ada caranya, kita pikirkan itu nanti," Jawab Shikamaru memutus keheningan.

Lee mendengus mengejek, "Yang benar saja,"

Perkataan Lee kembali membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terdiam.

Melihat itu Tsunade langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuka berkas yang ada di depannya, berkas yang sama seperti yang ada di tangan anak buahnya. "Yang berambut merah ini adalah Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Dia adalah orang yang paling dipercaya oleh bosnya," Tunjuk Tsunade ke arah foto yang ada di atas mejanya.

Foto tersebut memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sebuah club malam. Walaupun ia tidak terlihat berdiri, tapi jika dilihat dari postur badannya, Sakura yakin bahwa orang tersebut pastilah tinggi.

 _Tampan, namun tidak cukup tampan dibandingkan dengan Sasuke_ , pikirnya.

Ah, lagi-lagi pria itu. Sakura terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Bisa-bisanya nama pria itu terlintas dalam pikirannya..

",..Bersamaan dengan orang ini," Lanjut Tsunade lagi sambil menunjuk foto kedua yang berada di samping foto pertama, "Namanya adalah Deidara, sama seperti Sasori, ia adalah orang kepercayaan bosnya,"

Foto kedua menampilkan sesosok pria berambut pirang yang cukup panjang, sepertinya foto ini diambil ketika mereka, Sasori dan Deidara, sedang bersama.

"Setidaknya kalian menangkap salah satu dari mereka berdua, atau lebih baiknya mereka berdua secara bersamaan, karena akan lebih mudah menemukan sang bos ini jika dua orang kepercayaannya sudah ditahan," Tambahnya yang dibalas anggukkan oleh anak buahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi," Ucap Tsunade kepada kelima anak buahnya, lalu mengikuti mereka saat mereka berjalan ke luar kantor.

Tidak semua dari mereka membawa kendaraan. Tsunade sudah menyiapkan dua kendaraan untuk mereka, satu kendaraan untuk para pria dan yang satunya lagi untuk Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kupikir Tsunade-sama sudah menentukan kendaraan yang akan kita gunakan," Lee kembali membuka suaranya ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju garasi tempat mobilnya berada.

Namun Sasuke tak mendengarnya, atau pura-pura tidak dengar sehingga ia tetap berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan memasukinya kemudian melukan mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum rekannya yang lain sempat memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa kau memasukkannya ke dalam tim ini, Tsunade-sama," Ucap Shikamaru sambil tetap memperhatikan mobil Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh.

Tsunade mengedikkan bahunya, "Kalian membutuhkannya. Sudah jangan buang waktu kalian, kalian harus menentukan strategi kalian, kan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Tsunade-sama," Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tsunade.

"Berhati-hatilah," Pesan Tsunade kepada mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan kantornya.

Lee hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman manis sedangkan Shikamaru tak membalas pesannya sama sekali.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat dua mobil terakhir yang meninggalkan kantornya.

"Kau yakin menyatukan Shikamaru dengan Sasuke dalam satu tim?"

Tsunade menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sesorang yang berada di sebelah kanannya, lalu membelalakkan matanya, "Kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja,"

Tsunade mengangguk mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya ini, "Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku sangat yakin memasukkan mereka dalam satu tim,"

Seseorang yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kantornya itu.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk menempuh perjalanan dari kantornya menuju apartmen yang sudah disiapkan Tsunade untuk mereka. Mengingat ini adalah hari pertama mereka sampai di apartmen, mereka memutuskan unntuk tidak langsung bekerja seperti apa yang diinstruksikan Tsunade.

Jadilah mereka berpencar untuk mencari kesenangan masing-masing, sebelum besok mereka benar-benar bekerja dan menentukan strategi yang akan mereka jalankan.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sakura lebih memilih keluar dari apartmen mereka, ia turun ke lobby gedung menggunakan lift dan berjalan menuju kolam renang yang ada di belakang gedung. Tidak, Sakura tidak akan berenang, ia hanya ingin duduk-duduk saja menikmati angin malam.

Tsunade benar-benar pintar memilihkan tempat untuk mereka..

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitarnya, banyak sepasang pemuda pemudi yang menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua hanya untuk mengobrol dan melakukan hal yang lain. Memang tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama kekasih.

Ah, kekasih.

Sakura memang gadis yang sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki kekasih, ditunjang dengan penampilannya yang menarik. Berambut merah muda sepanjang bahu, tidak terlalu pendek dan tidak juga terlalu panjang, tubuh yang tinggi semampai serta memiliki kulit yang putih bersih seperti anak kecil.

Rasanya aneh jika mendengar Sakura belum pernah memiliki kekasih sama sekali, namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia tak pernah memiliki kekasih, tak pernah berpacaran.

Sakura sedang berpikir betapa menyedihkannya dirinya karena belum pernah memiliki kekasih ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di seberang kolam renang yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya terhadap sesuatu tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

Pria itu selalu saja menarik perhatian Sakura dengan tingkah lakunya. Yang membuatnya aneh adalah, mengapa setiap apa pun yang dilakukan pria Uchiha itu selalu saja tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, akhirnya Sakura mengikuti kemana arah pria itu pergi. Ia tak peduli bila orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai penguntit, karena ia sudah terlalu penasaran dengan pria Uchiha tersebut.

Beruntung bagi Sakura, saat ia keluar dari kamarnya ia membawa tas kecil untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena saat ia mengikuti Sasuke, ternyata pria itu sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnnya yang entah sejak kapan terparkir di depan lobby utama apartmen tersebut.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat melihatnya, Sakura langsung saja berjalan menuju taksi yang berada tak jauh dari mobil Sasuke, lalu memasukinya.

"Ikuti mobil hitam itu," Ujarnya kepada supir taksi tersebut.

Sang supir langsung mengendarai mobil tersebut mengikuti perintah dari penumpangnya.

Sakura menghela napas. _Tidak salah kan kalau ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini?_

Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu memijat dahinya pelan. Timbul perasaan sedikit menyesal ketika mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia memang benar-benar sudah penasaran. Tak mungkin jika sekarang ia kembali begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu, tempat dimana buronan itu bersembunyi memang cukup ramai, apalagi dimalam hari seperti saat ini. Mungkin mereka memilih tempat ini karena keramaiannya ini, sehingga mereka berpikir akan sulit melacak mereka.

Sakura memperhatikan club itu dengan seksama, ia yakin belum pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya, tapi rasanya Sakura familiar dengan bentuk dan juga tempat ini.

Saat ia keluar dari taksi, ia langsung kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke berada di club ini atau tidak.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki club tersebut. Suara dentuman musik terdengar sangat keras di telinga Sakura. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya bersenang-senang di tempat ini kedengaran tidak begitu buruk.

Dengan yakin Sakura berajalan menuju meja yang menghadap langsung ke arah bartender yang ada, lalu memesan segelas minuman yang ada. Ia memutar kursinya menjadi membelakangi bartender yang sedang membuatkan pesanannya.

Ramai sekali.

Sakura mendengus mengejek lalu tersenyum lagi, tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa seseorang seperti Sasuke menyukai tempat seperti ini.

Napas Sakura tercekat ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki tempat itu melalui pintu yang sama seperti Sakura tadi.

 _Crap._

Sakura tak percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu orang tersebut di tempat ini. Tidak, Sakura harus sebisa mungkin memasang wajah biasa saja saat melihatnya.

Akasuna Sasori berjalan memasuki tempat itu dengan beberapa pengawal yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ah Sakura mengerti mengapa tempat ini begitu familiar untuknya. Ia pernah melihatnya di foto dalam berkas yang diberikan Tsunade waktu itu.

Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka saat bertemu dengannya di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Sakura kini berdiri mematung ketika melihat Sasori berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan mata yang menatapnya lurus. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha seperti biasa.

 _Sangat tidak professional_ , rutuknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum pria berambut merah itu benar-benar menghampirinya, seseorang datang dari arah kiri Sakura lalu memegang tangan kanannya dan menariknya hingga Sakura kini tertatih mengikuti langkah seseorang yang sedang menarik tangannya itu.

Orang tersebut menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelah mobilnya dan memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobilnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura familiar dengan bentuk mobil yang dimasukinya ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian seseorang yang menarik tangan Sakura tadi ikut memasuki mobil dan duduk tepat di samping Sakura.

Sakura tercekat melihat seseorang di sampingnya ini, namun dengan tenang ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan, merasa sedikit tenang. Gadis itu tak tahu ia harus marah, malu atau bersyukur melihat seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu bodoh hingga diam saja saat ada orang tak dikenal mendekatimu, Haruno."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Chapter 2 is out! Hehe, akhirnya chapter kedua ini saya update. Semoga chapter kedua ini membuat siapapun yang membaca menjadi terhibur yaa dan maaf jika ada typo yang hadir dalam chapter kedua ini karena saya tidak mengecek ulang chapter ini sebelum di update. Selamat membaca minna. Berikan kesan dan pesan kalian melalui kolom review yaaa dan silahkan tunggu kisah selanjutnya jika kalian berminat:))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan tak fokus, terlihat masih ada sisa-sisa kantuk di wajahnya yang cantik. Samar terdengar di telinganya suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi, lalu ia menghela napasnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya, berniat kembali ke alam mimpi.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi saat ini, terlihat juga cahaya mentari yang masuk malu-malu melalui celah tirai jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Sakura menghela napasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sampai-sampai ia tak bisa tertidur lagi.

Dilihatnya kembali jam yang berada di meja samping ranjangnya, lalu tangannya sibuk mencari-cari handphone yang semalam ia taruh di samping kepalanya. Setelah mendapatkannya langsung saja dinyalakannya handphone tersebut dengan malas.

Tak ada satu pesan pun yang masuk.

"Sudah bangun rupanya,"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone ke arah sumber suara yang ada lalu tersenyum ke arah seseorang yang berbicara padanya tadi, "Ya, begitulah. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya pada seseorang tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

"Kemana saja kau semalam?" Tanya gadis lavender yang kini sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian mereka.

Sakura menguap pelan lalu bangun dari tidur menjadi duduk, "Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?"

"Mencari udara segar atau kencan malam, Sakura?" Gadis lavender itu justru balik bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura yang tak mengerti perkataan Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Sakura langsung menjentikkan tangan kanannya, "Ah, ya aku ingat. Tidak, bukan kencan malam. Kami hanya bertemu di suatu tempat dan dia menawarkanku untuk pulang bersama," Jawabnya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang sudah menemukan setelannya untuk hari ini langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi lagi untuk memakai pakaian tersebut, "Aku percaya," Ucapnya seakan-akan mengejek jawaban dari Sakura lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Aku serius, kok," Jawab Sakura lagi sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Ah, Hinata memang paling mengerti tentang Sakura, dengan mudah ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang berbohong. Tapi tetap saja ia tak akan mengakui kalau semalam ia membuntuti Sasuke. Bisa-bisa sahabat pemalunya itu berubah menjadi wanita jalang yang sangat menyebalkan seharian ini hanya untuk menggodanya.

Sakura kini sedang meminum air mineral yang ada di gelasnya ketika sebuah handuk besar terlempar ke arahnya, "Sudah sana bersihkan tubuhmu, kita akan membicarakan tentang misi yang akan kita lakukan dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya nanti," Kata Hinata dengan nada perintah yang lembut.

"Baiklah baiklah. Merepotkan sekali," Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru sekarang," Timpal Hinata saat mendengar jawaban dari Sakura yang tentunya hanya dibalas kekehan kecil.

Tepat setelah menutup pintu kamar mandinya, Sakura langsung saja menyiapkan air dingin untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin berendam kali ini, tubuhnya terlalu lelah sehingga ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnnya kembali bersemangat. Ya, salah satu caranya adalah dengan berendam air dingin.

Sambil merilekskan tubuhnya, pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pada malam sebelumnya.

Semalam saat Sasuke mengantarnya kembali ke apartmen mereka, pria itu tidak menurunkannya di parkiran apartmen tersebut melainkan menurunkannya di lobby utama tempat ia pertama kali melihat Sasuke waktu itu.

Namun yang menarik pikiran Sakura adalah, pria itu tak ikut turun dengannya dan malah mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi gedung apartmen tersebut. Saat Sakura bertanya padanya ia malah diam saja dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekarang, ia tak habis pikir mengapa orang seperti Sasuke bisa membuatnya penasaran sampai sejauh ini.

.

.

.

Sakura kini berada di ruang tamu apartmen rekan kerja prianya bersama dengan Hinata, ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah dua orang pria dari arah dalam apartmen menuju mereka.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sanksi, "Dimana Sasuke?" Tanyanya kepada dua orang tadi.

"Tadi dia ada di sini," Lee menjawab.

Shikamaru, pria berambut nanas itu kini memijat keningnya yang penat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, "Para Uchiha itu selalu saja berbuat sesukanya sendiri dari dulu," Ucapnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri lalu menghela napasnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tadi, "Para Uchiha? Memangnya ada berapa Uchiha yang kau kenal?"

Shikamaru diam, merasa tak perlu menjawab.

Pandangan Sakura kini menajam ke arah Lee yang terlihat gelisah, suasana di dalam ruangan itu pun menjadi canggung, baru saja Sakura ingin bertanya kepada Lee, pintu apartmen mereka terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berambut kelam.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Lee kepada Sasuke saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, sekalian mengalihkan perhatian gadis berambut merah muda itu padanya.

Sasuke memandang Lee sejenak lalu menjawab, "Tidak dari mana-mana,"

Pria berambut bob itu hanya menghela napasnya saat mendengar jawaban rekannya, selalu begitu.

Tipikal Uchiha.

Namun nampaknya Shikamaru tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, terlihat dari dirinya yang memasuki kamar apartmennya lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sesuatu, "Ini, tadi pagi Neji mengirimkan ini melalui pelayan apartmen ini,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengerling ke arah Sasuke sesaat, "Pelabuhan tempat mereka melakukan transaksi jual-belinya. Pelabuhan khusus yang dibuat bos mereka untuk melancarkan usahanya karena barang yang mereka jual pasti tidak bisa melewati pelabuhan biasa," Jelasnya pada mereka.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Hinata kini kepada Shikamaru.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya berpikir, namun belum juga mendapatkan satu pun cara.

"Bagaimana jika kita menculik salah satu anak buahnya yang berada di sana agar kita mendapat informasi mengenai bos mereka?"

Semuanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka menatap Lee, tersirat pandangan kagum mereka saat Lee memberikan sebuah saran.

Lee yang merasa diperhatikan langsung merengut kesal, "Sialan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, memangnya kalian saja yang bisa memberi ide?" Ujarnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Mau tak mau yang mereka pun terkekeh mendengar keluhan Lee, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Kembali, Shikamaru berdeham, "Lalu bagaimana kita menculik mereka? Pengamanan di pelabuhan itu juga sangat ketat jika kau tidak tahu," Shikamaru kembali berbicara.

"Bom saja pelabuhannya,"

Sakura mengangkat kedua alis matanya terpana, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Uchiha Sasuke memberikan idenya! Luar biasa.

Namun Shikamaru nampaknya tak puas mendengar jawaban rekannya, "Kan sudah kubilang kalau pengamanan di daerah pelabuhan itu sangat ketat, kita-,"

"Kita menyelinap," Potong Sasuke, lalu ia melirik berkas yang ada di tangan Shikamaru tadi lalu mengambilnya dan membukanya.

Ah, Shikamaru lupa memberitahu mereka bahwa di dalam berkas itu ada peta pelabuhan yang sedang mereka bicarakan tadi, "Karena ada peta, setidaknya kita lebih mudah mengetahui dimana penjagaan paling ketat di pelabuhan itu," Lanjut Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran gadis berambut lavender yang bicara, "Kau tidak berniat membunuh mereka satu persatu lalu menculik salah satunya, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Jangan bodoh, jika kita membunuh mereka begitu saja apa gunanya peta ini dan idemu barusan. Lagipula aku tidak yakin mereka tahu benar tentang bosnya itu dan juga jika kita ingin menyelinap, kurasa kita harus memiliki tanda pengenal khusus," Timpal Sakura, sementara yang lainnya diam saja mendengar perkataannya.

"Lanjutkan," Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Sasuke.

Namun pria itu malah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya, "Tanda pengenal khusus mudah sekali didapatkan," Jawabnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Hinata, kau akan membuatkan kami tanda pengenal itu, kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam seraya berpikir, "Aku tak bisa melakukannya jika tak ada contohnya,"

"Aku akan memberikan contohnya padamu nanti,"

Hinata lalu menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu membalasnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Lalu,.." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Saat kita sudah memasuki pelabuhan tersebut, beberapa dari kita akan menunggu di pintu masuk untuk berjaga-jaga agar mereka tak menutup pintu masuknya saat pengeboman terjadi,"

Sakura lagi-lagi menyela pembicaraan ini seperti biasanya, "Kita jadi melakukan pengebomannya?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak bagaimana kita dapat menculik anak buah yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang bosnya yang pastinya ada di dalam sana?" Ucap Lee menjawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah menyelinap?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum singkat, "Kita pasang bom di berbagai sudut pelabuhan itu, lalu saat target sudah di tangan kita, kita langsung mengaktifkan bom tersebut dan keluar menuju pintu yang sudah di amankan oleh beberapa anggota yang berjaga di sana," Sasuke memberikan jeda, "Kita juga mendapat beberapa keuntungan jika membom pelabuhan tersebut, sebagai contoh pelaku transaksi dan proses jual-beli mereka akan terhenti dan,.."

"Semua orang yang berada di markas pusat akan segera datang ke pelabuhan itu sehingga markas tersebut kosong dan meninggalkan beberapa orang penting di sana?" Potong Shikamaru sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru langsung menyeringai, "Tepat," Ujarnya.

Semuanya terdiam.

Sakura tak menyangka jika Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang hebat seperti ini, bahkan Shikamaru, rekan terpintar yang diberi mandat sebagai pengatur strategi pun hanya mengikuti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Namun Lee merasa aneh mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru dan Sasuke, "Aku khawatir markas itu tidak akan kosong,"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Tidak mungkin, pelabuhan tersebut merupakan tempat terpenting kedua setelah markas mereka, karena itu adalah sumber usaha mereka,"

"Jadi kemungkinan besar markas itu kosong dan kita akan kesana untuk mencari target utama kita?"

Pria berambut nanas itu mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Besok kau harus membawa contoh tanda pengenal mereka, Uchiha, agar Hinata dapat membuat tanda pengenal itu secepat mungkin," Ucap Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Jika tanda pengenal itu selesai besok juga, lusa kita akan menuju ke pelabuhan itu. Aku dan Hinata akan berjaga-jaga di pintu masuk sementara kalian bertiga akan masuk ke dalamnya dan memasang bom-bom tersebut serta menangkap target kita," Jelas Shikamaru kembali.

Mereka berempat langsung menganggukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru barusan.

Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru tadi.

Melihat Sasuke yang ingin bergegas ke dalam, Lee langsung mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kapan kau akan mencari tanda pengenal itu?"

"Nanti malam," Jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke dalam ruangan meninggalkan empat orang rekannya yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

* * *

Lorong apartmen yang sedang dilaluinya itu terasa sepi, begitu juga saat ia memasuki lift yang ada. Tak heran, karena saat ini sudah memasuki pukul sepuluh malam.

Sasuke berjalan di lorong itu sambil membawa tas ransel yang hanya diselempangkan di bahunya, lalu memasuki lift yang terbuka.

Saat melewati aula apartmen, terdengar bisikan dan suara cekikikan dari para gadis yang melihatnya lewat di depan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa pun yang melihat penampilan pria itu saat ini pasti terpesona.

Ia hanya memakai celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets putihnya dan baju kaos hitam yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya yang berantakan, kaos yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang tajam memandang lurus kedepan tanpa melirik para gadis yang jelas-jelas sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba.

Namun pria itu menghiraukan pandangan para gadis itu dan terus berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya terparkir. Malam ini ia akan mengambil contoh tanda pengenal untuk penyamarannya dan rekan kerjanya.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya, ia langsung menaruh tas ranselnya di kursi penumpang lalu menyalakan mesinnya dan langsung saja melesat menjauhi gedung itu.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke jok belakang mobilnya dengan lengan yang tersampir di kaca mobil sambil memegang dahinya, berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya.

Keningnya berkerut tiba-tiba saat menyadari sesuatu, lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Sebuah taksi berjalan mengikuti arah mobilnya dari tadi saat ia meninggalkan gedung apartmennya.

Lalu ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu menyadari siapa yang mengikutinya itu. Lagi pula tak perlu menyewa seorang peramal hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mau repot-repot mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran tepat di depan pintu masuk tempat tersebut. Pencahayaan yang minim dan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasi nama tempat tersebut serta terdengar samar-samar suara dentuman musik dari dalam sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa tempat itu adalah sebuah club malam.

Setelah mengambil ransel yang ada di sampingnya Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki tempat tersebut. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam tempat itu untuk bertemu dengan temannya ia sengaja berhenti duduk di meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan bartender di sana.

Tentu saja untuk menunggu gadis yang diam-diam mengikutinya tadi. Ia tak mau gadis itu mengikutinya sampai ia bertemu dengan temannya dan tak berapa lama kemudian, voila! Datanglah gadis tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihanya hanya menyeringai tipis, sedangkan gadis itu yang sudah berdiri di depannya langsung terdiam kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno?" Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Sakura, yang hanya setinggi dagu pria itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat pria itu, "Aku,.. Hm, Aku,-"

"Berhenti membuntutiku," Potong Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin, tak perlu menggunakan kata baik-baik untuk gadis ini, agar ia tau bahwa sang pria tak suka jika dirinya dibuntuti seperti ini.

"Aku hanya penasaran," Balas Sakura berani sambil menatap lurus mata Sasuke.

 _Memangnya aku takut?!_ , ujar gadis itu dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak di dengar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mau berdebat kali ini, ia benar-benar sudah membuang waktunya dengan berbicara pada gadis ini. Ia menghela napasnya, "Kalau begitu jangan," Ucapnya.

Sakura malah mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, "Memangnya kenapa?

"Kau pikir kenapa? Pergilah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun jika kau membuntutiku,"

Sakura makin penasaran mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Sasuke, kerutan di keningnya makin dalam, "Kau kesini untuk mengambil tanda pengenal itu, kan? Kalau begitu aku boleh dong mengikutimu,"

Sasuke mendecak mendengar jawaban gadis itu, ada-ada saja jawabannya, "Pergilah," Ucap Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis itu tetap mengikutinya sampai Sasuke memasuki satu ruangan dan menutup pintunya, menjadikan pintu tersebut sebagai penghalang antara dirinya dan gadis itu.

"Kau telat," Ujar seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Namun Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat, "Mana barangnya?" Ucap Sasuke kepada orang tersebut.

Mendengar permintaan Sasuke, orang tersebut langsung mengambil tanda pengenal yang dijanjikannya pada Sasuke yang disimpan di saku celananya lalu memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ada informasi baru?" Tanyanya pada seseorang tadi.

Seseorang itu menganggukkan wajahnya, "Ya," Ia memberikan jeda. "Lusa deidara akan berada di pelabuhan itu, kau harus berhati-hati karena ia selalu membawa pengawal kemana pun ia pergi,"

Sasuke mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya itu, lalu menegak minuman beralkohol rendah yang disiapkan lawan bicaranya untuknya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kabari aku jika ada informasi terbaru," Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan orang tadi.

Suasana di luar ruangan itu sangat ramai, dentuman musik yang tadinya terdengar samar kini terasa sangat memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang baru pertama kali kesana. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, pria itu sudah biasa dengan suara musik seperti ini.

Sebelum kembali ke apartmen, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan beberapa waktu di sini dan memesan sebotol wiski untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sudah lama rasanya ia tak menikmati sebotol wiski seperti ini karena akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya memaksanya untuk tidak datang ke club ini.

Beberapa wanita datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya turun ke lantai dansa, namun Sasuke menolaknya karena ia yakin jika di lantai dansa saja tak akan cukup baginya.

"Hai, tampan. Lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungiku,"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya sejenak ke arah wanita yang berbicara kepadanya, "Hn," Jawabnya acuh.

Wanita itu merasa diacuhkan, ia tak suka jika Sasuke mengacuhkannya, "Ada apa, hm?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke yang masih bisa mengontrol dirinya langsung saja menepis tangan wanita yang sedang mencoba memegang wajahnya, "Jangan menggangguku,"

Sasuke tak biasanya seperti ini, dan wanita itu sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan kesal ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang bahkan menatapnya saja tampak enggan.

Persetan, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Setelah menghabiskan sebotol wiski yang berada di tangannya tadi ia pun membayar minumannya lalu beranjak dari kursi tersebut dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu ia merengut melihat sesuatu yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. Gadis berambut merah muda tadi ternyata belum pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa gelas minuman alkohol berkadar tinggi ini ia teguk, rasanya ia tak kuat berdiri lagi dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan tersebut, kursi paling dekat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Tak berapa lama datanglah seorang pria tua yang bertubuh tambun menghampirinya "Halo, Nona," Sapanya sok ramah.

Sakura yang setengah sadar hanya membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman ringannya, "Sendirian?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Menurutmu-hiks, bagaimana?" Jawabnya singkat.

Pria itu terkekeh lalu bertanya, "Sudah berapa banyak botol wiski yang kau minum hingga cegukkan seperti itu?"

"Satu? Dua? Ah, aku lupa. Apa-hiks, itu penting?" Tanya Sakura kepada pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia benar-benar mabuk sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia membawa lengannya sendiri ke arah pria tambun tersebut.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Dimana kekasihmu, Nona?"

Sakura mendengus sebal mendengarkan pertanyaan orang tersebut, "Kekasih? Aku tidak memiliki kekasih,"

Jawaban dari Sakura membuat pria tua di hadapannya ini makin berani, dengan sengaja ia membawa lengannya ke arah pinggang Sakura lalu membawanya merapat ke arahnya.

Namun saat pria tua itu mencoba mencium Sakura, sebuah tangan mendarat ke arah bahu pria tua itu, "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Tuan?" Ujar pria berambut kelam itu penuh penekanan.

Merasa kegiatannya di interupsi pria itu langsung mendengus, walau akhirnya tetap melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura, "Memang kau siapanya?"

"Aku kekasihnya,"

Sakura yang setengah sadar itu hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu, "Dia bukan kekasihku," Jawabnya pada pria tua itu yang lalu menaikkan alisnya menatap seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Sakura.

"Kau mabuk, Sayang," Ucapnya lagi kini terdengar dingin, tak ada nada-nada sayang dalam suaranya ini. Tentu saja tak ada, mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, kan?

"Pergilah, Uchiha. Jangan menggangguku," Jawabnya tak kalah dingin.

Pria tua yang mendengar nama Uchiha itu langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan raut wajah ngeri. Entah apa yang ditakuti pria itu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar jawabannya, ia tak suka diacuhkan seperti ini.

Dengan sisa-sisa kesabaran yang ada akhirnya Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura menuju ke arah luar club tersebut. Sama seperti kemarin yang ia lakukan padanya.

Namun berbeda dengan kemarin, Sakura kali ini menepis tangan Sasuke yang memegangnya lalu diam di tempat, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sakura pada pria itu.

"Masuk," Perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Gadis itu mendengus mengejek kali ini, "Kau bukan kekasihku, berhenti-hiks, bersikap seakan-akan kau kekasihku!"

Ah, gadis ini lama-lama bisa membuat reputasinya hancur jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus, "Pergilah," Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

 _Ingin balas dendam rupanya._

Cukup. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Sasuke akan membawanya kembali ke apartmennya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, idiot! Aku masih-hiks, ingin di sini!" Teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke saat pria itu menggendongnya paksa dan menyampirkan tubuh gadis itu di bahunya.

Saat sudah mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang, Sasuke langsung memasangkan sabuk pengamannya pada gadis itu.

Lalu setelah itu ia membawa mobilnya menjauhi club malam tersebut.

Di perjalanan, Sakura masih saja menggerutu karena Sasuke membawanya paksa.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau yang harusnya berpikir, bukan aku," Jawabnya pelan. Ia sudah lelah mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari rekan kerjanya yang berada di sampingnya ini. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil sapu tangan dan menyumpalkannya saja ke mulutnya itu.

Begitulah perjalanan pulang mereka, ocehan tak jelas Sakura terdengar mendominasi suara di dalam mobil itu, bahkan suara radio mobil pun kalah kencang dengan suaranya.

Sasuke sendiri bahkan bingung mengapa ia repot-repot membawa rekan kerjanya ini pulang bersamanya, namun ia bersyukur setelah sampai di lobby apartmen tersebut.

Ia tak mungkin membawa gadis itu ke atas, lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan segera merogoh sesuatu yang ada di saku celana gadis itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Oceh Sakura lagi saat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang berada di pahanya.

 _Sialan, gadis tak tahu malu!_ , umpat Sasuke dalam hati ketika telapak tangan Sakura mendarap di pipi mulusnya.

Setelah mendapatkan handphone gadis itu, segera saja ia mencari nomor teman sekamarnya dan meneleponnya, "Turunlah, temanmu yang gila ini sedang sekarat," Ucap Sasuke kepada Hinata saat ia mengangkat teleponnya.

Sakura yang tidak terima langsung berteriak, lagi. "Kau yang sekarat!"

"Kau!" Timpal Sasuke.

"Itu kau!" Teriak Sakura lebih kencang.

Ah! Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sekarang, merasa bodoh karena emosinya tersulut hanya karena seorang gadis yang sedang mabuk.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan dari kaca mobilnya, itu Hinata! Sasuke tak pernah sebahagia ini begitu melihat orang lain.

"Temanmu ada di dalam, keluarkan dan bawa ke atas," Perintahnya kepada Hinata saat ia sudah menurunkan kaca mobilnya yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata.

"Pria bodoh," Ucap Sakura lagi saat Hinata sudah membawanya keluar dari mobil rekan kerjanya.

Sasuke terperangah.

Astaga! Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal!

Setelah memastikan Sakura dan Hinata memasuki apartmennya, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk diparkirkan di tempat parkiran mobil.

Ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia menolong gadis itu. Tak akan ada lain kali.

Tidak akan ada. Sasuke pastikan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter 3 is out! Heuaheuhauehua. Saya senang saya senang hehehe. Selamat menikmati lanjutan cerita ini! Saran dan kritik akan saya terima dengan lapang dada^^ Dan ikuti terus untuk tau kelanjutan ceritanya yaa;ppp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

Hampir setiap orang pernah menghabiskan waktunya berada di dalam sebuah café, baik hanya untuk sekedar meminum secangkir kopi hangat ataupun yang lainnya. Sebagian besar orang juga mendefinisikan café sebagai tempat paling nyaman untuk bersantai sambil berbincang dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Hingga tak heran dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, tempat-tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai café ini akan terus bertambah.

Sama seperti kebanyakan orang-orang, Sakura juga suka menghabiskan waktunya berada di dalam café. Menurutnya, café merupakan tempat paling nyaman untuk menaghabiskan waktu tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain, kecuali jika seorang pramusaji yang mengantarkan pesanannya dapat dimasukkan ke dalam kategori 'orang lain'.

Sakura bersyukur ketika menemukan café sederhana di daerah apartmen yang sedang ditinggalinya saat ini. Hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan dengan jalan kaki untuk sampai ke tempat ini. Sakura juga bersyukur apartmen yang dipilihkan Tsunade untuk mereka cukup strategis bila ingin bepergian ke suatu tempat, karena tak jauh dari apartmennya terdapat sebuah stasiun kereta api.

Ia sampai di tempat ini pukul delapan pagi, terlalu pagi sebenarnya. Mengingat saat ia sampai di tempat ini seorang pramusaji baru saja membalik papan yang bertuliskan ' _Open_ ' yang tergantung di depan pintu kacanya.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruangan yang ada dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok ruangan dekat dengan kaca yang memisahkan dirinya dengan halaman luar café tersebut.

Café ini memiliki lantai yang terbuat dari bahan kayu yang membuatnya terlihat indah dengan ukiran menarik di beberapa sudutnya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan café-café yang lain, meja yang berada di café ini berbentuk lingkaran dengan hiasan pot berbunga buatan kecil yang berada di tengah meja tersebut.

Ditambah dengan adanya pohon-pohon sintetis yang menjulang di dalam ruangan tersebut membuat café ini makin layak untuk di datangi.

Sakura sedang menatap ke luar ruangan dengan tangan memangku wajahnya ketika pramusaji datang sambil membawakan pesanannya tadi, "Ini pesanan anda, Nona," Ucap pramusaji itu kepada Sakura sambil menaruh pesanannya di hadapan Sakura. "Apa ada pesanan lain, Nona?" Ucapnya lagi kepada Sakura.

"Tidak, terimakasih," Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah pramusaji tadi.

Baru saja Sakura meneguk minuman yang dipesannya tadi, ia langsung mendengar handphonenya yang berada di dalam tas kecilnya berdering. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sesaat.

 _Hinata?_

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengangkat telepon dari temannya itu, 'Halo, Hinata? Ada apa?' kening Sakura mengerut lagi seraya mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya itu, 'Ah! Aku lupa, Hinata' Balasnya lagi seraya menepuk pelan dahinya. 'Baiklah baiklah, aku akan kembali sekarang juga, sampai bertemu nanti, Hinata.' bersamaan dengan itu Sakura langsung menutup handphonenya.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah pintu tempat ia masuk tadi, setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan dua lembar uang di atas meja tempatnya tadi.

Sakura benar-benar lupa kalau ia harus kembali berkumpul dengan rekannya pada pukul sembilan pagi untuk mematangkan rencana yang kemarin lusa mereka buat.

Gadis itu melirik arlojinya dengan cepat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Beruntung ia sudah memasuki kawasan apartmennya saat ini. Setelah memasuki apartmennya langsung saja Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor tempat lift terdekat berada dan memasukinya.

.

.

.

Keadaan ruangan yang berisi tiga orang itu kini tampak berantakan dibandingkan dengan keadaan dua hari yang lalu, tepat di atas meja utama ruang tamu terdapat beberapa lembar dokumen di dalam map kuning yang kelihatannya sangat penting. Tak jauh dari dokumen tersebut terlihat pula bercak-bercak kecokelatan akibat tumpahan cokelat panas yang semalam mereka minum.

Ruangan ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti ruang tamu lagi sejak kemarin malam saat mereka merencanakan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan saat akan melakukan penyusupan malam ini.

Ketiga orang tadi nampak sedang bergulat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah mereka, "Sakura belum datang?"

Hinata yang dari tadi duduk sambil memainkan tanda pengenal palsu yang baru dibuatnya kemarin tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pria berambut nanas itu, ia menghela napasnya sejenak lalu menjawab, "Belum, tapi tadi aku sudah meneleponnya. Mungkin akan sampai beberapa menit lagi."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Apa kita tidak bisa langsung membicarakannya saja? Lagi pula semalam kita sudah membicarakan intinya, kan? Jadi kurasa tanpa Sakura pun kita masih bisa melanjutkan,.."

"Tidak bisa," Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Lee, ia kemudian berjalan mengelilingi kursi-kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Raut kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat ini, "Tsunade baru saja memberikan informasi terbaru kepadaku tadi pagi sekali, aku harus memberitahu kalian secara bersamaan,"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pernyataan dari Shikamaru. Ia bosan dan ingin segera pergi dari ruangan itu secepatnya, ia ingin membebaskan dirinya dari hal-hal yang membosankan sebelum malam ini mereka menjalankan misinya.

"Hinata, bisa kau telepon Sakura lagi untuk memastikan keberadaannya sekarang? Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi,"

Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menelepon temannya tadi, namun belum sempat ia menekan tombol ' _call_ ' di handphonenya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Haah-hah, maaf aku lupa kalau hari ini kita harus berkumpul lagi," Sakura memasuki ruangan itu dengan napas terengah-engah, jelas sekali ia habis berlari agar sampai ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini.

Suasana di ruang tamu itu kini malah menjadi canggung karena kehadiran Sakura, "Baiklah, dia sudah di sini sekarang. Cepat beritahu kami apa yang ingin kau sampaikan." Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar memecah kecanggungan suasana yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu penghubung antara ruangannya dengan ruang rekan kerja prianya itu mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu tak suka jika Sasuke memanggilnya ' _dia_ ' dan bukan ' _Sakura_ ' seperti yang lainnya.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya gusar, ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa suasana di ruangan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan baik untuknya maupun untuk yang lain. Untuk mengatasinya, Shikamaru langsung saja duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menggenggam dokumen yang sedari tadi ada di atas meja, "Ini, kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau ini adalah dokumen tentang buronan yang akan kita cari malam ini."

Berbeda dengan Lee, Hinata dan Sakura yang mengangguk mengerti, Sasuke malah diam saja seakan-akan tak mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru.

Melihat rekan-rekannya yang nampak sudah mengerti Shikamaru pun melanjutkan, " _Well_ , mengenai berita baru yang Tsunade berikan kepadaku tadi pagi,.."

"Berita baru?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah bingungnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mendecak kesal, "Bisakah kau diam saja dan dengarkan apa yang sedang dia jelaskan? Benar-benar membuang waktu saja," Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara. Ia tak bohong ketika ia merasa bosan, dan pertanyaan Sakura ini membuatnya semakin lama duduk di dalam ruangan itu.

Sudah cukup, Sakura benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan rekan kerja Uchiha _nya_ ini, ia merasa tak ada masalah dengan _nya_ , tapi mengapa pria ini terus saja membuatnya sebal!

"Apasih masalahmu, hah?! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Lagipula aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Ujarnya dengan suara yang agak keras, terlihat sekali ia tak berusaha memelankan suaranya sambil menatap Sasuke.

Mendengar suara Sakura, Lee langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu lalu menepuk bahunya pelan, "Sudahlah, Sakura." Ucapnya menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura yang tadinya menatap Sasuke kini beralih menatap Lee lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Berusaha meredam perasaan kesalnya kepada Sasuke.

Gadis itu sekali lagi melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, pria itu tak melakukan apapun selain bersandar selayaknya bos besar dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan merendahkan melihat ke arahnya.

 _Ya Tuhan_.

Melihat suasana sudah mulai membaik akhirnya Shikamaru berdeham pelan berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi, "Kalian tahu Hiruken?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada rekan-rekannya.

Hinata yang pertama kali bereaksi ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu. Kemudian Lee dan Sakura mengangguk menandakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan Hinata.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak bereaksi sama sekali Shikamaru langsung berkata, "Kau pasti mengenalnya, kan?"

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis matanya bingung begitu mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Merasa heran karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama _Hiruken_ selama ia bekerja di tempatnya sekarang. Tak ada satupun rekan kerjanya yang pernah menyinggung nama ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Sakura tak begitu peduli, namun entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa orang yang memiliki nama ini adalah orang penting yang harus ia tahu.

"Dia adalah salah satu anggota kita yang mencoba menyelinap ke pelabuhan yang ada di dokumen ini," Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Lalu?" Lee bertanya.

Shikamaru menaruh kembali dokumen yang berada di tangannya tadi lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menggeleng dengan pelan, "Kalian mungkin tidak tahu siapa itu Hiruken, tapi pasti kalian tahu tentang _The Key_ , kan?"

 _The Key_? Tentu saja Sakura tahu. _The Key_ merupakan salah satu anggota dari mereka yang sering sekali disebut-sebut namanya. Sakura tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya. Bahkan bukan hanya Sakura, hampir semua anggota dari organisasi itu tak ada yang pernah melihatnya. Dia merupakan anggota terkuat yang mereka miliki. Dia sangat cerdas dan kuat. Sama seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru, jadi wajar saja jika mereka berdua tahu siapa itu _The Key_ alias Hiruken itu.

Lee yang duduk di sebrang Shikamaru langsung membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar nama _The Key_ , "Jangan bilang kalau Hiruken yang kau maksud itu adalah _The Key?_ " Tanyanya dengan nada melengking.

Shikamaru menjawabnya hanya dengan menganggukkan wajahnya saja dengan punggung yang masih menempel di sandaran sofa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya, memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah sedikit beradu mulut dengan gadis pink tadi.

Lagi. Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Dia sudah mati,"

 _Hening._

"Tanda pelacak yang ada di lengannya sudah tidak berfungsi dan tidak ada kabar mengenai dirinya sama sekali sampai hari ini," Lanjut Shikamaru seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan tembus pandang rekan-rekannya.

Lee mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendegar perkataan Shikamaru, "Siapa yang memberikan informasi kematiannya? Mana tahu jika pelacak itu dilepaskan secara paksa oleh mereka?" Tanya Lee kepada Shikamaru, merasa sanksi karena penjelasannya tadi.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Lee, "Mereka mengirimkan foto mayatnya kepada Tsunade," Ucap Shikamaru. "Kurasa mereka hebat juga," Lanjutnya sambil menghela napas.

 _The Key_ sudah mati. Hiruken sudah mati. Itu berarti mereka kehilangan seorang anggota yang sangat kuat, Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Tsunade ketika ia mengetahui bahwa _The Key_ kesayangannya sudah mati. Entah tindakan apa yang akan diambil olehnya nanti.

"Siapa peduli dengan kematiannya? Kalau kalian terus membicarakannya, mungkin besok kita yang akan mati."

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Sasuke. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan di dalam suaranya. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng kecil ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. _Benar-benar tidak berkeprimanusiaan_.

"Kau benar," Ucap Shikamaru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Well_ , mengenai langkah kita malam ini, aku akan merombak sedikit strategi untuk malam ini. Aku akan menggantikan posisi Lee."

Pria berompi hijau itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, "Kenapa?"

"Lenganmu masih cedera, Lee. Dan pemasangan bom perlu dilaksanakan dengan cepat, jadi aku dan Shikamaru berpikir mungkin lebih baik dia yang berada di posisi itu." Sekarang giliran gadis bermata lavender yang angkat suara.

"Cederaku tidak parah, bahkan sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi. Jadi tidak masalah," Balasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu,.."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menyela Shikamaru, "Baiklah, kita semua sudah sepakat mengenai apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini. Jam sepuluh teman-teman sekalian. Jangan sampai telat."

Belum sempat rekannya memberi tanggapan Sasuke langsung saja membawa langkahnya ke arah pintu keluar. Namun tepat sebelum berjalan Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melirik seseorang yang berada disebrangnya dengan ekor matanya.

Gadis itu juga menatapnya.

Lalu dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan membantingnya dengan kencang meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu dengan keadaan bingung.

.

.

.

Mobil berbentuk mini bus itu terparkir beberapa puluh meter dari apartmen yang kini ditempati Sakura. Mobil tersebut sudah terisi tiga orang rekan yang sedang menunggunya. Hinata, Lee dan Shikamaru.

Sedangkan dirinya, terpaksa berdiam diri di ruang tamu rekannya untuk menunggu kedatangan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Persetan dengan ' _jangan sampai telat_ '! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja menyuruh untuk berkumpul jam sepuluh malam. Lihat sekarang! Malah dia yang telat!" Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendumel tentang Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum juga muncul di hadapannya.

Sial bagi Sakura, ia dituntut Shikamaru untuk menunggu Sasuke di apartmennya sambil memangku sebuah tas berukuran sedang berisi senjata yang akan Sasuke gunakan. Baginya hal seperti ini sangat tidak masuk akal, untuk apa ia harus menunggu Sasuke di apartmen ini hanya demi tas yang berisi senjata? Memangnya tidak bisa jika pria itu mengambilnya sendiri di mobil nanti?

Sebenarnya hal seperti ini malah membuat Sakura berpikir, mengapa tidak Shikamaru saja yang memberikan tas ini secara langsung kepada Sasuke?

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berdecak pelan sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu pemisah antara kamarnya dengan kamar rekannya ini. Merasa waktunya terbuang sia-sia saja jadinya.

"Mana tasnya?" Sasuke berkata dengan pelan sambil berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

Sakura yang hampir menutup pintunya langsung menaikkan kedua alis matanya, "Kapan kau masuk?" Tanyanya kepada Sasuke.

Benar-benar percuma mengajak bicara orang-orang seperti dia, lagi-lagi Sakura mau tak mau menahan emosinya agar tidak terjadi adu mulut lagi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas sejenak, "Sudahlah tak usah dijawab. Ini tasnya, kalau sudah selesai langsung saja ke mobil. Hanya beberapa meter ke utara dari gerbang utama," Lanjut Sakura sambil menaruh tas tersebut di atas meja.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Sasuke sebagai balasannya.

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sakura kembali berbalik kedalamnya untuk mengambil sarung tangannya yang ketinggalan di sofa yang ia duduki tadi.

Kening Sakura mengerut ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang berbicara, ia bersembunyi di balik pintu untuk mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke dan dengan siapa ia berbicara.

",..Sebentar lagi. Tidak, tidak perlu. Untuk sementara waktu, jangan lakukan apapun. Aku tak mau mereka mengetahui rencana ini dan usahakan agar mereka tidak curiga padamu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Dengan itu Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya dengan seseorang yang entah siapa dan entah berada di mana.

"Sial." Umpatnya keras-keras ketika melihat isi yang berada di dalam tas tersebut. Tangannya dengan cepat membolak-balikkan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan satu sentakkan ia menarik telepon genggamnya yang ada di saku celananya kemudian mencari nomor telepon rekannya, Shikamaru, lalu menekan tombol _call_ yang ada, "Kau dapatkan darimana dokumen ini?" Ucapnya kepada seseorang di seberang telepon, "Apa ini bisa dipercaya? Tsunade tahu hal ini? Siapa? Haruno? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Lanjut Sasuke lalu memutuskan kembali teleponnya dengan Shikamaru.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Sakura merasa gelisah sekarang ketika mendengar suara langkah Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sial. Ternyata Sasuke tahu bahwa ia berada di sana daritadi.

"Bukankah menguping pembicaraan seseorang dengan sengaja itu termasuk ke dalam perbuatan illegal, Haruno?" Ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Sasuke tepat berada di depannya kini, namun mereka terpisah oleh sebuah daun pintu yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dengan perlahan sasuke memegang gagang pintu itu dan membukanya secara perlahan dan voila! Sakura berdiri mematung di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah kepadanya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Sasuke untuk menutupi kegugupannya, "Aku ingin mengambil sarung tanganku, ada di sofa," Sakura tersenyum sebentar ke arah Sasuke lalu berjalan cepat untuk mengambil sarung tangannya.

"Sudah dapat?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Uhm.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia lelah melihat perlakuan dingin Sasuke kepadanya sejak pertama kali mereka berbicara. Padahal ia merasa tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan pria itu, tapi entah mengapa dari cara bicara pria itu seakan-akan membuat Sakura pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya.

"Tapi ini penting,.." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada menggantung, berusaha membuat sang Uchiha tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak," Balas Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Lebih baik kau turun sekarang, mereka pasti sudah menunggu," Lanjut Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura berdiri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Astaga. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka masih juga belum datang! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, sih?" Ucap Lee yang duduk tepat di belakang Shikamaru sambil memainkan handphone keluaran terbarunya dengan suara lantang.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bertiga sudah menunggu kedua rekannya tetapi yang ditunggu masih juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jika mereka telat karena hal yang sepele, Lee bersumpah akan menancapkan pisau lipatnya yang berada di saku kecilnya kepada mereka nanti.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil yang berada di samping Hinata.

"Buka," Kata Sakura sambil memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Kemana saja? Memangnya kau pikir enak menunggu di mobil selama itu?"

Sakura baru saja duduk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Lee, "Jangan salahkan aku! Temanmu yang satu itu yang membuat kalian menunggu, tahu!" Ucap Sakura membela diri. Sedangkan _temannya_ _yang satu itu_ terlihat sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, lalu setelah itu ia memasuki mobil itu dan duduk di samping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdeham sebentar, "Baiklah, sebelum kita berangkat. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya? Atau ada yang ingin memberi petunjuk? Setelah kita sampai di sana aku jamin kita tidak akan bisa saling bertukar informasi, jadi lebih baik jika ada pertanyaan tanyakan sekarang juga," Ujarnya.

"Setelah selesai, kita akan berkumpul di mana?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bersuara.

Shikamaru nampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Di tempat pertama kali kita turun, aku akan berusaha menyembunyikan mobil ini serapih mungkin,"

"Deidara. Lelaki itu akan datang malam ini ke pelabuhannya, membawa dua orang penjaga kepercayaannya."

Semuanya menatap ke arah Sasuke, informasi baru namun Shikamaru malah terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, "Tahu darimana kau?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik jalankan saja mobilnya."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang bangunan yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, benar-benar tampak seperti pelabuhan biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali dan juga tak terlihat seperti pelabuhan tempat target mereka melakukan transaksi jual-beli barang yang dijualnya.

Tempat yang berada di depannya ini terlihat sangat kotor, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau tempat ini sangat-sangat mahal untuk beberapa orang?

"Persiapkan diri kalian," Ucap Shikamaru.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak. _Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuknya_.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Sakura memakai rompi hitam yang biasa mereka pakai saat sedang melakukan misi, lengkap dengan sarung tangan tebalnya dan juga masker untuk melindungi wajahnya agar tidak dikenali oleh lawan mereka.

Sedangkan di dalam rompi itu sendiri terdapat beberapa pisau kecil untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Dibagian ikat pinggang sebelah kirinya tergantung pula pisau lipat kecil serupa seperti milik Lee dan yang lainnya dan sebuah pistol di sebelah kanannya.

"Kalian jalan duluan," Ucap Lee kepada Sakura, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Lalu satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Lee dan Hinata berdua. Entah Sakura harus berterimakasih kepada siapa saat melihat para pekerja di pelabuhan itu memakai seragam yang hampir mirip dengan baju yang ia dan rekannya pakai. Sehingga apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Dan juga bom yang sudah disiapkan mereka sampirkan di bahu mereka masing-masing.

Tepat saat ingin melewati pintu gerbang yang ada, mereka dihadang oleh seorang pekerja bertubuh gempal dan berjanggut, "Tanda pengenal," Ucapnya kepada mereka bertiga.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu Sakura, Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung memperlihatkan tanda pengenal mereka. Pekerja tadi nampak mengamati Sakura sesaat sebelum mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kita berpisah di sini. Ingat, pasang bom di setiap sudut pelabuhan ini. Lakukan dengan cepat dan usahakan tidak terlihat." Shikamaru memberi aba-aba kepada rekannya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Selatan pelabuhan itu sambil diam-diam menempelkan bomnya di sekitar jalan yang ia lewati dengan jarak kurang lebih lima meter. Sakura tercengang ketika melihat begitu banyak peti yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ia menyeringai, penasaran dengan apa yang akan target mereka lakukan jika mereka selesai membom pelabuhan ini.

"Hei! Bisa tolong bawakan ini ke atas sana?" Teriak seseorang kepadanya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya berusaha mencari sumber dari suara tersebut.

"Ini, tolong bawakan ini ke atas sana, ya." Ucap orang itu lagi kepada Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menyeringai, kesempatan yang bagus, bukan? Ia tidak hanya dapat memasang bom itu di bagian lantai dasar melainkan di lantai atas juga.

Jalan yang dilalui Sakura terlihat sangat basah akibat dari air laut yang terbawa oleh sepatu para pekerja di sana. Tangganya pun terlihat sangat peyot dan rapuh tanpa pegangan di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Lantai atas yang dimaksudkan pria tadi ternyata hanya berupa ruangan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu yang ditambal-tambal, ukurannya mungkin hanya sekitar empat kali empat meter. Di hadapannya kini terlihat tumpukan barang seperti barang yang sedang di bawanya.

"Gelap sekali," Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tepat setelah menaruh barang bawaannya tadi ke tumpukan yang ada, Sakura kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan menempelkan bom-bom yang tadi di antara tumpukan itu.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja suasana di ruangan itu hening. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, _ini berbeda_.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke sebuah sudut ruangan itu dan melihat keluar melalui lubang kecil yang ada. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sekitarnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, _ruangan apa ini_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun saat Sakura bergerak mundur perlahan ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Halo, Nona Cantik," Seseorang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang sebuah pisau panjang yang tajam yang ditaruhnya tepat di leher Sakura. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa masuk sampai sejauh ini dalam pelabuhan ini,"

Sakura tahu suara ini, ia ingat. Pria ini merupakan pria yang tadi berjaga di pintu gerbang yang memerhatikannya dari tadi. Namun tak abil pusing, Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan pria ini, "Jatuhkan senjatamu sekarang juga," Ucapnya dengan nada santai kepada pria itu.

"Oh, masih berani berbicara seperti itu rupanya," Jawab pria itu lagi.

"Jatuhkan saja, atau kau akan menyesal setelah ini, Paman." Ujar Sakura lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bisa saja menebas lehermu sekarang juga, kau tahu?..."

Pria itu masih saja berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya kepada Sakura tanpa tahu apa yang sedang Sakura kerjakan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di ikat pinggangnya lalu membukanya dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan kirinya terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu.

"Aku ingat, bagaimana dengan dua orang yang masuk denganmu tadi? Apa mereka te,…" Kata-kata pria itu tertahan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di paha sebelah kirinya.

 _Pria bodoh_ , ungkap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura memegang pisau panjang pria itu menggunakan tangan kirinya dan menahannya sekuat tenaga tanpa takut pisau itu akan menggores telapak tangannya sementara pisau lipat yang ada di tangan kanannya ditancapkannya dengan kencang tepat di paha sebelah kanan pria itu.

Sakura mendorong pria itu dengan sikunya sampai ia terjatuh.

Pria itu nampak sedang meraba kantong celananya mencari sesuatu, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya Sakura sudah lebih dahulu menembak telapak tangannya menggunakan pistol miliknya.

"Kau benar, Paman. Mereka teman-temanku," Jawabnya sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan pria itu.

"Bocah sialan! Ah!" Umpatnya dengan kencang sambil menahan sakit yang diderita paha dan telapak tangannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda tanpa memikirkan erangan yang keluar dari bibir pria tadi. Baginya tak masalah jika dirinya mendengar suara erangan kesakitan seperti itu. Lagipula ia cukup menyukainya. Itu berarti mereka berada di bawah kendali Sakura, kan?

Tinggal satu bom lagi, namun kegiatan itu lagi-lagi diinterupsi oleh seseorang. Namun ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, Sakura mendengar suara orang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Luar biasa. Sangat sangat luar biasa." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah pistol yang mengarah ke Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menaruh kembali itu di dalam tasnya sebelum benar-benar berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, "Deidara."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menaikkan kedua alis matanya, "Lihat! Bahkan kau tahu namaku," Ucapnya dengan nada yang menjijikkan. "Tetap di situ," Lanjutnya.

Deidara berhenti tepat dihadapan Sakura dengan ujung pistolnya menempel di dahi gadis itu, "Apa yang kau cari di sini, Nona? Hm?"

"Kami mencarimu,"

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis matanya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan berdiri tepat di belakang Deidara.

Ah, terlihat seperti sedang bermain kuda telepon saja mereka. Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Deidara dan Deidara mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura. "Wah-wah aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Sasuke."

Deidara melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke, "Sudah berapa lama, ya? Tujuh tahun? Delapan tahun? Ah aku lupa," Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Dasar bodoh," Ucap Sasuke kepada Deidara. Dengan itu Sakura langsung saja memukul tengkuk Deidara menggunakan patahan kayu yang ada di ruangan itu sehingga membuat pistolnya terlempar menjauhi dirinya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Sakura dan Sasuke untuk membawa Deidara keluar dari tempat itu tanpa di curigai oleh para pekerja di sana. Sesuai rencara, Hinata dan Lee sudah menunggu di gerbang masuk pelabuhan tersebut. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah mengeluarkan tenaga mereka malam ini, terlihat dari beberapa orang yang sudah tergeletak di sekitar mereka.

"Dimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata dan Lee yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh mereka.

"Itu dia!" Jawab Lee saat melihat Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

Lalu mereka berlari ke arah mobil mereka tadi dan tak lupa membawa Deidara ikut bersama mereka. Saat sudah berada dalam mobil, Shikamaru langsung saja menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi pelabuhan itu.

"Sekarang, Hinata."

Dengan itu terdengar ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari arah belakang mobil mereka. Dalam sekejap pelabuhan itu berubah menjadi reruntuhan-reruntuhan tak berbentuk dengan dilapisi api yang berpijar.

Mereka menghela napasnya, merasa lega karena rencana awal mereka berhasil.

"Aku menemukan ini di meja yang berada di pelabuhan tadi," Ujar Shikamaru sambil memberikan gulungan kertas kepada Sasuke.

"Markas utama?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Masih merasa pintar kau rupanya, Sasuke?" Kini giliran pemuda berambut pirang yang berbicara. Ia tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sambil melihat ke arah Deidara. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Shit."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Semoga kalian tetap menantikan cerita ini yaaaa! Saran dan kritik saya tunggu demi kebaikan cerita ini. Terimakasihh XD XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

Sakura pernah mendengar beberapa cerita mengenai buronan yang sedang diincarnya kali ini. Namun ia tak menyangka dari sekian banyak cerita yang didengarnya, memasukkan chip ke dalam tubuh merupakan cerita yang benar-benar ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan tenang Deidara mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berniat memperlihatkan bekas jahitan dimana chip tersebut terletak tepat di dalam _nya_ , "Kau bukanlah yang terpintar, Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Merasa menang.

 _Bah!_

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Deidara, "Bagaimana bisa ketuamu merekrutmu sebagai kaki tangannya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Deidara dengan nada merendahkan sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ada di balik rompinya.

"Kalian telat." Balas Deidara saat tangan yang memiliki bekas jahitan itu dicengkram oleh Lee. "Aku sudah mengaktifkan chip ini jauh sebelum aku menghampiri gadis ini." Lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Deidara, mobil yang sedari tadi melaju kini berhenti mendadak, "Sasuke." Panggil Shikamaru sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke depan, menyuruh Sasuke melihat apa yang dilihatnya juga.

Dan memang benar, Sasuke melihatnya.

Seseorang dengan sebuah motor sport berhenti tepat di depan mobil mereka. Ia terlihat sendiri dan tidak ditemani oleh siapapun. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam ditambah dengan masker hitam menjadikan matanya menjadi satu-satunya indera yang dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Terlihat seakan-akan ingin menutupi identitas dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru mengacungkan pistolnya ketika seseorang itu turun dari motornya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru, orang itu pun mengangkat kedua tangannya tepat di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Shikamaru menurunkan kaca mobilnya ketika orang tadi tepat berada di sisinya, "Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada orang itu. Tetapi orang yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan sebuah handphone genggamnya dan memberikannya kepada Shikamaru. Yang tentu saja langsung diterimanya.

"Sudah kau selesaikan semuanya?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya kepada orang tersebut.

Belum sempat orang itu menjawab Shikamaru langsung memotongnya, "Sudah. Beres semuanya." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan layar yang ada di handphonenya kepada Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Kau! Aku mengenalmu!-" Ucap Deidara kencang. "Hei!" Teriaknya lagi ketika kata-katanya tak di gubris sama sekali.

"Terimakasih. Kabari kami ketika ada informasi terbaru lagi." Ujar Shikamaru ketika mendengar Deidara mulai berteriak histeris, sekaligus memberikan instruksi kepada orang itu untuk pergi.

Lalu dengan cepat orang itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya, siapa yang berlagak pintar di sini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan layar handphonenya kepada Deidara.

Di layar handphone tersebut memperlihatkan bahwa chip yang berada di tubuhnya tidak lagi berfungsi.. Atau lebih tepatnya di alih fungsikan kepada orang lain. Jika memang seperti itu, lantas tak ada rekan-rekannya yang mengetahui jika ia sedang berada dalam posisi berbahaya..

Dengan geram Deidara langsung mengeluarkan pisaunya yang berada di kaki sebelah kanannya lalu mengarahkannya ke Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat benda itu menyentuh tubuh Sasuke, Sakura dan Lee segera mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan Hinata yang menempelkan alat sengatan listrik tepat di bagian leher pria pirang tersebut.

Sakura menghela napasnya lega. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Namun kejadian barusan yang dialaminya benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya seraya memutar kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Saat mereka baru saja keluar dari pelabuhan tadi mereka langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil mereka lalu Hinata menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan bom-bom yang sudah terpasang. Sedangkan di dalam mobil yang terdengar hanyalah suara Deidara, mengingat pria tersebut sudah siuman dari pingsan sementaranya tadi. Namun ketika ada seseorang yang menghadang mereka disitulah kerutan kening Sakura makin mendalam.

Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan informasi tentang buronan yang sedang mereka incar? Terlebih lagi Deidara mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengenal seseorang tadi. Dan sejak kapan Sasuke dan Shikamaru menjadi dekat?! Sepanjang ingatannya mengenai kedekatan Sasuke dan Shikamaru, ia tidak pernah mengingat bahwa Shikamaru pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya dan bukan nama klannya..

"Khm," Lee berdeham membuat Sakura kembali dari pikirannya sendiri. "Jadi, rekan-rekanku sekalian. Peristiwa apa barusan ini? Kalian merencanakan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuanku atau bagaimana? Bisa tolong dijelaskan?" Lanjutnya meminta keterangan dari rekan-rekannya.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Lee, Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Bukan hanya kau yang tidak mengerti, Lee. Aku juga tidak mengerti dan.. kurasa Hinata juga sama tidak mengertinya dengan kita berdua. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura langsung kepada Hinata yang tentu saja dibalas anggukkan oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi?" Kata Lee lagi menegaskan.

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti, Lee." Shikamaru menjawab.

Dengan tidak sabar Lee menghela napasnya lalu mengedikkan bahunya berusaha tidak peduli. Setidaknya satu target sudah diamankan dan sisa dua target lagi yang masih harus diamankan.

* * *

"Hei, Hinata." Ucap Sakura memanggil sahabatnya pelan. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ya, posisi mereka kini sudah berada di kamar apartmen tempat dimana mereka tinggal untuk sementara.

"Hm?" Hinata yang sedang memainkan laptopnya hanya menggumam kecil mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sakura karena gadis itu masih berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan Sakura katakan padanya.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misinya beberapa jam yang lalu, namun tak satupun dari kedua gadis ini yang terlelap. Pikiran mereka masih melayang-layang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hinata, menurutmu ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata. Kini posisinya berubah dari tidur menjadi duduk menghadap ke arah sahabatnya. Matanya melihat ke arah sahabatnya berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Hinata yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sakura, "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula bukankah mereka akan menjelaskan tentang kejadian barusan nanti?" Tanya Hinata balik.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud." Jawabnya. "Apa kau tidak heran dengan tingkah mereka berdua? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru berada dalam percakapan yang serius dengan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya setelah kejadian tadi aku makin penasaran dengan mereka berdua. Seperti ada rahasia diantara mereka."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura, "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sakura." Jawab Hinata tanpa memandang ke arah Sakura.

Melihat itu Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura saat melihat Sakura berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan memilih-milih tas yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu." Balasnya.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu bahwa Shikamaru dan Lee lah yang membawa pria berambut pirang itu ke markas utama mereka untuk menemui Tsunade, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke dan bertanya langsung kepadanya. Lagipula Sakura bukanlah orang yang penyabar. Ia akan lebih senang jika mengetahui sesuatu lebih dulu daripada orang lain.

Dan sebenarnya masalah Sasuke dan Shikamaru bukanlah urusannya sama sekali tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan dalam diri Sakura bahwa ia harus mengetahui masalah tersebut.

 _Terlebih karena ada Sasuke Uchiha di dalamnya._

Sakura berjalan ke arah mobil yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh seseorang yang berada di dalamnya lalu membukanya dan langsung duduk di kursi penumpang. Tepat di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Ah, lihat saja! Bahkan ia tahu di mana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.

Pria yang baru saja menyalakan mobilnya itu menghela napasnya begitu ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa perlu menolehkan kepalanya saja sudah dipastikan bahwa pria itu tahu siapa yang dengan beraninya memasuki mobilnya tanpa izin.

"Mengapa diam saja? Jalankan mobilnya." Ujar Sakura ketika melihat pria itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung saja menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Sekarang sudah pukul satu lewat lima belas menit jadi Sasuke tidak khawatir jika mobilnya akan menabrak mobil lain.

"Astaga! Bisa kau pelankan sedikit kecepatannya? Kau mau aku terkena serangan jantung atau bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang dadanya sebelah kiri.

Sasuke mengeraskan pegangannya pada stir mobilnya namun secara perlahan tetap memelankan kecepatan mobilnya seperti apa yang gadis itu minta.

Sakura menyeringai memperhatikan sikap pria di sampingnya ini.

Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum bersuara, "Sejujurnya, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar penasaran sekali mengapa Tsunade memasukkan dirimu ke dalam tim ini." Ucapnya seraya membuka pembicaraan.

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke lalu merengut. Pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Alih-alih menjawab, meresponnya saja pun ia tak mau.

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal. Laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya ini benar-benar menjengkelkan!

Merasa bosan Sakura pun menyalakan radio yang berada di dalam mobil milik Sasuke, namun tak lama setelah itu Sasuke langsung mematikan radio itu kembali. Tak ingin menyerah Sakura pun menyalakan radio itu kembali.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun, ya?" Tanya Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dan baru saja ingin beristirahat ketika gadis berambut merah muda ini dengan seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Sasuke. Yang sialnya pria itu tidak melihat ke arahnya. Lagi.

Gadis itu baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu ketika melihat daerah asing yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa ini bukan arah menuju klub malam itu." Ujar Sakura seakan-akan memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ia salah jalan.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mendengus, "Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku ingin pergi ke sana?"

 _Sial!_

"Lalu kau ingin membawaku ke mana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dashboard yang ada. Berniat memperhatikan jalan dengan seksama. Jalan yang sedang dilaluinya benar-benar jalan yang sepi. Bahkan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melewati mereka dari tadi. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sisi jalan. Terlihat pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dengan semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

Sakura kembali bertanya ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, "Hei, aku sedang bertanya! Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Aku tidak membawamu. Kau yang tiba-tiba masuk ke mobilku."

Sakura mendecak kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau tidak ingin pergi ke klub itu?" Tanyanya sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau ingin pergi ke klub itu?" Balas Sasuke dengan suara datarnya. Benar-benar datar.

 _Ghh! Pria ini!_

Tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya pria itu langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya.

Kerutan di kening Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi melihat kawasan dimana pria itu menghentikan mobilnya. Jelas-jelas tempat mereka berhenti ini bukan tempat yang aman untuk memarkirkan mobil. Tapi setidaknya tempat ini tidak buruk juga. Mungkin jika malam seperti ini tak akan ada juga orang yang menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil di situ.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup, Sasuke pun langsung mengunci mobilnya lalu berjalan keluar dari _tempat persembunyian mobilnya_.

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku di sana, ya?" Lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke. Nampaknya gadis itu tak tahu kata menyerah ya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura bukannya menjawabnya Sasuke malah menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Diamlah." Ujarnya lagi.

Sakura mencibir mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Silakan."

"Kau harus mengantarku pulang."

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar permintaan gadis berambut merah muda ini, "Itu bukan kewajibanku. Lagipula siapa tadi yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam mobilku tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu?"

Gadis itu melongo mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas kata-kata Sasuke, pria itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah.

Rumah yang sederhana untuk ukuran rumah yang berada di daerah hutan belantara.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan mengantarku kembali ke apartmen?"

 _Ugh._ Sasuke merenggangkan lehernya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang kesekian kalinya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam rumah tadi. Sakura langsung memperhatikan detail rumah bagian dalamnya saat ia dipersilahkan masuk oleh Sasuke. Rumah yang hanya memiliki satu lantai dan benar-benar polos. Rumah ini hanya memiliki sekat yang membatasi antara satu ruangan dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Kecuali untuk kamar kecil.

Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang menghadap ke arah ranjang berukuran kecil, namun dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja di depannya. Di sebelah kanannya terlihat sebuah kaca jendela yang berukuran besar, lebih besar dari kaca yang ada di apartmennya. Sedangkan di sebelah kirinya terlihat sebuah mini bar dengan berbagai jenis minuman terpampang jelas. Dan juga terlihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi mini bar tersebut, membelakanginya.

Sakura menghela napasnya.

Lalu ia berjalan mengelilingi rumah itu, terlihat beberapa sarang laba-laba di beberapa sudut ruangannya. Jelas sekali si empunya rumah jarang membersihkan rumahnya.

Namun setelah berkeliling ruangan pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sakura mengambil bingkai tersebut dan melihatnya lebih jelas. Foto yang ada dalam bingkai itu memperlihatkan seorang remaja tanggung dan seorang anak bertubuh kecil. Sakura mengangkat kedua alis matanya begitu menyadari bahwa kedua orang yang berada di bingkai foto tersebut memiliki bentuk mata yang sama.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai tersebut kepada seseorang yang masih setia duduk di kursi mini bar miliknya.

"Senyummu manis sekali di foto ini." Jelas Sakura kepada Sasuke saat ia sudah duduk di sebelah pria itu. Hanya melihat sekali pun Sakura sudah tahu jika Sasuke adalah pemilik tubuh kecil di foto ini karena sejauh yang ia tahu pria itu tidak memiliki kerutan di bawah matanya.

Sasuke menyesap minumnya sekali lagi sebelum melihat bingkai yang dipegang Sakura.

"Hn." Jawabnya lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Sakura tadi.

Lagi-lagi pria itu meninggalkannya.

Tak ambil pusing Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan duduk kembali tepat di samping kiri Sasuke. Masih tetap memperhatikan bingkai yang di pegangnya, "Yang ini siapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk figur yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke kecil.

"Kakakku." Jawabnya singkat.

Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sasuke lalu meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut di atas meja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak melihat kakakmu sedari tadi, memangnya dia kemana?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Pertanyaan dari Sakura membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Membicarakan hal-hal yang terkait dengan kakaknya merupakan daftar terakhir yang akan dilakukannya hari ini.

Melihat reaksi dari Sasuke bukannya menyerah Sakura malah tetap bertanya, berharap pria itu mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya, "Kau membencinya?" Adalah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir Sakura ketika melihat reaksi dari Sasuke.

Pria itu menghela napasnya.

 _Yes!_

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang berada di belakangnya, wajahnya menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan itu dengan tatapan mata kosong, "Tidak. Sebelum dia meninggalkanku."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Dia meninggalkanmu?!" Tanyanya kaget. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan darinya ia pikir kakaknya sudah meninggal ataupun yang lainnya. Berita mengenai kakaknya yang meninggalkannya jelas-jelas tidak masuk ke dalam asumsi pertama Sakura.

Namun Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa itu berarti sekarang kau membencinya?"

 _Hening._

Sakura berdeham sejenak, "Seandainya kau bertemu dengannya lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memosisikan tubuhnya miring agar menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, "Aku sudah terlalu sering berandai-andai, Haruno. Rasanya tak akan pernah benar jika aku berandai-andai lagi tentangnya kini," Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi jika aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya lagi, mungkin aku akan memeluknya, memukulnya, memakinya, membunuhnya. Entahlah, tergantung bagaimana cara kami bertemu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya pria ini tidak lagi mengacuhkannya. _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

"Mungkin karena dia mencintaimu, makanya dia meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. Mungkin dia harus meninggalkanmu demi menjagamu tetap selamat. Atau apapun." Jelas Sakura sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Pria bermata kelam itu melirik ke arah Sakura sejenak sebelum membalas perkataannya, "Mana ada kakak yang meninggalkan adiknya atas nama cinta? Kalau dia mencintaiku dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku. Lagipula tak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia ini, Haruno."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Meraba-raba ke arah mana maksud dari ucapan lawan bicaranya ini. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing lalu tersenyum lagi, "Aku bisa saja menyukaimu jika kau terus seperti ini, kau tahu?"

"Kau tak akan berani."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Mengapa tidak? Aku-"

Kata-kata Sakura terputus ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya ke arah gadis itu dan menatapnya tepat di matanya, "Kau tahu?" Ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang berat, "Kau sudah memasuki batas yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau lewati, Haruno." Lanjutnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan lengannya menuju ke arah Sakura. Dipegangnya sisi wajah Sakura sebelah kirinya lembut sambil tetap menatap mata gadis itu dalam.

Sasuke membawa wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah gadis itu sebelum menghentikannya tepat di sebelah telinga gadis itu, "Sekarang tidurlah." Ucapnya lirih kepada Sakura. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun terlebih dahulu mengenaiku dan Shikamaru." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Dengan tenaga yang kuat Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Dan benar saja, Sasuke langsung terdorong agak jauh darinya setelah di dorong oleh Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah kaget Sakura yang tidak disembunyikan. "Tidurlah. Nanti pagi kita akan kembali ke apartmen." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang kembali datar.

Namun bukannya menuruti kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura malah memandang pria itu sanksi, "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura ketika menyadari pandangan gadis itu padanya.

"Mesum! Apa kau pikir aku akan tidur begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku barusan?!" Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Bukannya terlihat menyeramkan, Sakura malah hampir membuat Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. _Benar-benar seperti anak kecil._

Namun Sasuke tak akan membiarkan dirinya tertawa begitu saja, jadilah ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya seraya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Terserah kau." Balasnya kepada Sakura. Setelah itu ia berdiri memutari meja yang ada di hadapannya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya lalu membaringkan dirinya di sana dengan sebelah tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tak memedulikan gadis yang masih terduduk di dekatnya.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terlihat shock atas apa yang barusan terjadi. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu bahwa ia ingin mengetahui informasi mengenai dirinya dan Shikamaru? Seingatnya ia tidak memberi tahu siapapun mengenai hal tersebut. Atau Hinata yang memberi tahu pria itu?

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Hinata tidak memiliki nomor handphone Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa pria ini bisa membaca pikirannya?...

Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak peduli. Ia harus mendapatkan informasi itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Namun yang jelas, Sakura tidak akan mengikuti kata-kata pria mesum itu. Ia tak akan tidur sampai kapanpun di tempat ini. Sakura tak akan tidur sampai pria itu bangun dan mengajaknya kembali ke apartmen mereka.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap memejamkan matanya saat seseorang memanggilnnya. Ia tak dapat mendengarkan apa-apa lagi. Rasa kantuk yang ditahannya sedari tadi menang melawan kata-katanya.

"Bangunlah!" Kini suara itu terdengar tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura. Gadis itu menggeliat kecil sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Ia masih mengantuk.

Saat sudah membuka matanya, Sakura tercengang melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. "Ap-!"

"Shh." Ujar Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura sambil membungkam bibir Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi bukannya diam tetapi malah meronta ingin dilepaskan.

Secara perlahan pria itu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari bibir si gadis namun tetap memberikan instruksi kepada gadis itu untuk tetap diam dengan mengarakan jari telunjuknya tepat di atas bibirnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada berbisik saat merasakan atmosfer aneh di sekitarnya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke dengan cepat menutup kain tirai jendelanya dan juga mematikan lampu di sekelilingnya.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura kembali dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima dini hari ketika Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah itu melalui pintu belakang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan halaman di depan rumahnya, halaman belakang rumah Sasuke juga memiliki pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan semak-semak yang sama seperti yang Sakura lihat beberapa waktu lalu.

Sasuke mengencangkan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura saat mendengar suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan. Membuat Sakura meringis menahan sakit.

Pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya seetelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan utamanya. Sasuke menunduk sambil mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Masuklah."

Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alis matanya tak mengerti.

"Masuk." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke bawah.

Sakura menatap tak percaya ke arah bawahnya, "Ruang bawah tanah?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh pria itu.

Sasuke menoleh cepat kebelakang ketika mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat ke arah mereka, "Cepat!" Ujar Sasuke tak sabaran.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke juga ketika mendengar suara langkah yang sama. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura setelah memastikan bahwa gadis itu sudah sampai di dasar tangga yang ada lalu menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya sebelum pemilik langkah kaki tadi melihatnya.

Ruang bawah tanah itu begitu sempit, terlebih lagi ditambah dengan beberapa alat perkakas di dalamnya. Setelah dipikir-pikir tempat ini lebih mirip seperti gudang bawah tanah ketimbang ruang bawah tanah bagi Sakura.

"Aw! Kau menginjak kakiku!" Seru Sakura dengan suara yang kencang.

Bukannya meminta maaf Sasuke malah mendesah lelah, "Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dulu sekarang?"

"Tadi aku mendengar langkah kakinya berjalan ke arah sini!"

Sakura terkesiap mendengar suara seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Sudah kau periksa rumahnya?" Jawab seseorang yang lain yang nampaknya berdiri tepat di atas pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi. Pasir dan debu yang ada di baliknya pun berjatuhan mengenai puncak kepala Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sialan! Uchiha sialan itu lagi-lagi mendahului kita,…" Kata-kata pria itu tak lagi terdengar jelas seiring beranjaknya ia menjauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri.

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Sasuke baru beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?", "Mengapa mereka mengejarmu?", dan "Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu rumah ini?" adalah pertanyaan Sakura begitu ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Mendengar Sakura yang sedari tadi mengoceh padanya Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura. Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah gadis itu, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam, ya? Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu padamu baru kau akan diam? Hm?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

Napas Sakura tercekat kala mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Kali ini berbeda. Pria itu kini tidak terkekeh dan juga tidak menyeringai. Mata kelamnya menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sakura. Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, salah tingkah.

Melihat reaksi dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagus." Ucapnya sambil menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Sakura. Membuat Sakura tambah salah tingkah.

Mengusapnya seperti seseorang mengusap kepala anak kucing.

Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan langkah mereka memasuki rumah yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi tempat peristirahatan sementara mereka.

Sasuke langsung saja berjalan ke arah lemari. Mencari sesuatu. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di samping sofa empuk tempatnya tertidur tadi. Kali ini Sakura tidak akan bertanya lagi apa yang sedang Sasuke cari. Ia sudah kapok dengan kejadian barusannya.

"Pakai ini." Sebuah kain terlempar ke arah Sakura. Untung Sakura cukup sadar sehingga ia langsung menangkap kain yang barusan dilempar kepadanya.

Walaupun Sakura sudah menangkapnya, namun ia tidak mengerti untuk apa Sasuke memberikan ini kepadanya. Dikarenakan ia tidak berani bertanya kepada pria itu, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingungnya.

Dan Sasuke bukannya menjawab malah mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Ia menarik kain yang tadi berada di tangan Sakura lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala Sakura. Berusaha menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Setelah selesai dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar rumahnya menuju mobil yang sebelumnya sudah ia parkirkan.

"Jangan dilepas." Ucap Sasuke di dalam mobil ketika melihat Sakura ingin melepas kain yang berada di tubuhnya. "Orang-orang itu masih di sini sedari tadi. Mereka mengamati kita. Kau harus tetap memakainya sampai aku mengantarmu kembali ke apartmen." Jelasnya lagi.

Setelah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura tidak lagi berbicara. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang mungkin akan membuat Sasuke marah ataupun sebal. Ia juga tidak protes seperti sebelumnya saat Sasuke menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu menatap lurus ke depannya dengan wajah yang tegang.

Sesungguhnya Sakura hanya ingin mengetahui informasi mengenai Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Namun melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, mengetahui informasi mengenai Sasuke dan Shikamaru bukan lagi tujuan utamanya. Tujuan utamanya kini menjadi lebih besar. Kini ia ingin mengetahui apapun yang berhubungan dengan pria ini. Apapun.

"Sudah sampai." Suara Sasuke memasuki indera pendengarannya. "Keluar dan jangan berbalik. Jangan lepas benda itu sampai kau sampai di kamarmu. Mengerti?"

Sakura tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya untuk pertama kali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan padamu. Dan jangan beritahu kejadian ini kepada siapapun."

Dengan berat hati Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan keluar dari dalamnya. Sesuai dengan instruksi dari Sasuke, gadis itu berjalan memasuki gedung apartmen tanpa berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Ia mendengar suara mobil Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Yang menandakan bahwa pria itu sudah tidak ada di dekatnya lagi.

Namun apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Sakura berharap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Readers! Chapter 5 is out! Terimakasih sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur yaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

" _Orang-orang itu masih di sini sedari tadi. Mereka mengamati kita. Kau harus tetap memakainya sampai aku mengantarmu kembali ke apartmen."_

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Sakura memosisikan dirinya untuk tidur, tetapi matanya tetap saja terbuka menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Saat Sakura sampai di kamarnya ia melihat Hinata sudah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Melihat itu ia langsung membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Namun entah mengapa matanya kali ini sulit sekali diajak untuk berkompromi. Dengan gusar Sakura mendudukkan dirinya lalu mengacak pelan rambut merah mudannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depannya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pria itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam begitu memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, "Orang-orang itu siapa, sih?!" Teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan agar Hinata tidak terbangun.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengerling ke arah Hinata sesaat. Hinata merupakan anggota yang bertanggung jawab atas tugas yang berhubungan dengan jaringan mereka. Mungkin jika Sakura meminta Hinata untuk menyelidiki tentang Sasuke akan lebih mudah untuknya mengetahui apa yang selama ini pria itu sembunyikan..

Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya begitu menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Sungguh, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan pria Uchiha itu. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin terlihat seperti penguntit yang rela melakukan apa saja agar mencapai tujuannya. Lagipula, ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata jika ia memintanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut hanya karena ia penasaran dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus. Ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat informasi mengenai Sasuke yang ada di laptop milik Hinata. Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri. Baru saja semalam ia berkata tidak ingin terlihat seperti penguntit yang rela melakukan apa saja agar mencapai tujuannya. Tapi lihat sekarang! Ia duduk berdua bersama Hinata di ranjang miliknya dengan sebuah laptop terbuka di hadapan mereka berdua. Menampilkan informasi tidak penting mengenai pria itu.

"Kau yakin tidak menemukan informasi lain selain yang ini?" Ucap Sakura dengan kening yang mengerut.

Hinata terlihat mengutak-atik laptopnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, namun ketika layar pada laptopnya menghasilkan gambar yang sama dengan gambar yang sebelumnya, gadis itu pun langsung menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Hanya ini yang bisa kudapatkan, Sakura." Balasnya.

Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Pria itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran." Ucapnya yang dilanjutkan dengan menghela napas.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, _handphone_ gadis itu pun berdering. Ia melihat layar _handphone_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

'Ya, Shikamaru? Ruangan kalian? Oke, baiklah kami segera ke sana.'

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura begitu Hinata menutup _handphone_ nya.

Hinata langsung mematikan laptopnya dan berdiri, "Shikamaru menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di ruangannya sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hinata. Lalu tak berapa lama mereka pun berjalan ke pintu pembatas antara kamar mereka dengan kamar di sebelahnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa panjang ketika melihat tak ada seorang pun yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia meraih sebuah majalah yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya, namun majalah tersebut terjatuh begitu Sakura mendengar suara mengagetkan dari arah pintu keluar.

Shikamaru membuka pintu apartmennya dengan kasar. Ia memasuki ruangannya dengan kening mengerut, diikuti dengan Lee yang berjalan di belakangnya. Pria berambut nanas itu menghepaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tunggal yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sementara Lee duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata pun saling bertukar pandang begitu melihat kejadian barusan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada kedua pria tadi.

Lee menghela napasnya sesaat lalu menjawab, "Bajingan brengsek itu bungkam. Sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya saat ditanya mengenai identitas bos mereka."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Lee, "Siksa saja sampai dia mau mengatakannya."

Lee mendengus. Ia berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya, "Bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi." Gumam kecil Lee sambil sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tiga orang rekan kerjanya.

"Di mana si Uchiha itu?"

Kedua gadis yang berada di ruangan itu menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah Shikamaru, "Kami tak tahu." Jawab Hinata.

Keadaan ruangan itu menjadi hening seiring tak adanya orang yang berbicara. Baik Sakura, Hinata dan Shikamaru terlihat lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tapi hal tersebut tak bertahan lama karena Sakura lagi-lagi membuka suaranya, "Shikamaru." Ucapnya pada pria tersebut yang dibalas tatapan oleh Shikamaru.

Sakura berdeham sejenak, "Kau dan Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

Pria berambut nanas itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

 _Ghh!_ "Jawab saja. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku." Balas Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit kencang.

Namun Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdiri, berniat untuk pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Hinata, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura." Jawabnya sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Tidak. Pria itu mengerti. Sakura tahu pria itu mengerti, tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menatap nanar punggung Shikamaru yang berjalan semakin menjauh. "Hinata? Kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana, kan?" Tanyanya kepada Hinata yang langsung dibalas gelengan olehnya, "Kalau begitu aku pakai mobilnya, ya?" Lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kau,.. Benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru, ya? Sakura?"

Sakura mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata, tetapi ia memilih tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja kamarnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartmen mereka.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya ke rumah milik Sasuke. Sakura tahu di mana rumah itu. Memang mereka datang ke sana pada malam hari. Tapi Sakura masih mengingat jalan yang mereka lalui untuk sampai ke rumah tersebut.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya kemarin. Lalu berjalan mendekati rumah tersebut.

Rumah tersebut terlihat lebih hidup pada siang hari. Walaupun banyak pepohonan tinggi yang berada di sekitar rumah tersebut, cahaya matahari tetap menyinari rumah tersebut melalui celah-celah yang ada.

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika ada seseorang di dalamnya. Namun keningnya mengernyit begitu tak mendapatkan jawaban. "Dia tak ada di rumah?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sakura membawa tangannya ke arah kenop pintu yang ada, mencoba membuk pintu tersebut dan ya! Pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Orang bodoh mana yang membiarkan pintunya tak terkunci ketika mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah?" Cibirnya ketika pintu tersebut terbuka.

Sejujurnya, Sakura sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia membawa kakinya ke rumah ini. Namun mungkin kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kejadian barusan cukup untuk menjadi alasannya berada di rumah ini sekarang.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Lagipula ia sudah di sini sekarang.

Gadis itu mengelilingi rumah Sasuke. Rumah ini tak jauh berbeda seperti rumah yang dilihatnya malam kemarin. Bahkan barang-barangnya tak ada yang berpindah sejak ia datang ke rumah itu. Gelas yang kemarin dipakai pria itu pun masih tergeletak di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang ada di samping ranjang, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kemudian kembali meraih bingkai foto yang ada di sana. Memperhatikan kembali foto yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu melihat foto di hadapannya.

Keningnya tiba-tiba mengernyit begitu melihat sebuah kertas jatuh dari balik bingkai tersebut, lalu dengan santai ia mengambil kertas tersebut.

Tidak, ini bukan kertas. Ini sebuah foto!

Sebuah benda jatuh terdengar dengan keras dari halaman belakang rumah Sasuke begitu Sakura ingin memperhatikan foto itu lebih jelas.

Dengan sigap Sakura berdiri begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menyimpan foto tersebut ke dalam saku celana sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia tempatkan di saku celana kanannya. Di mana ia meletakkan pistol kecil miliknya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah sumber suara yang ada namun berhenti begitu sampai tepat di pintu belakang milik pria tersebut. Ia menolehkan wajahnya melalui kaca yang ada di samping pintu itu. Mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang berada di luar sana.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat lebih dari dua orang berdiri di balik pintu yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, Sakura pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berlari begitu mendengar pintu tersebut terbuka secara paksa. Sakura bersyukur ketika ia sampai di mobilnya tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung saja membawa mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan rumah Sasuke, di mana beberapa orang yang tak dikenal terlihat sedang berada di sana melakukan apa pun itu yang tidak diketahui Sakura..

* * *

Sakura memandang sisi jalan yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Pemandangan tersebut tidak lebih dari sekedar pepohonan-pepohonan rindang tinggi yang menyeramkan. Terimakasih kepada lampu-lampu jalan yang berjejer di depan pepohonan tersebut, karena paling tidak, lampu itu dapat menyinari jalan sehingga jalan tersebut tidak terlihat terlalu menyeramkan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendecak kesal. Hatinya gusar. Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang sangat menguras pikirannya.

Semalaman Sakura memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk Hinata agar mau membantunya menyelidiki sosok Sasuke. Namun giliran Hinata sudah menyetujuinya, justru info mengenai pria itu sangat minim. Sakura tak habis pikir. Memangnya apa yang bisa didapatkannya jika informasi yang ada hanya informasi mengenai umur pria itu dan jenis kelaminnya? Hah. Bahkan tanpa melihat informasi itu Sakura sudah tahu apa jenis kelamin pria itu.

Belum lagi tawanan berambut pirang itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dengan pilihannya untuk tutup mulut tentang bos mereka? Bahkan sudah disiksa dan diancampun pria itu tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

Sakura sebal sekaligus penasaran. Seloyal apa sih bos mereka sampai-sampai bawahannya tutup mulut seperti itu?!

Dan juga mengenai pria yang berada di rumah Sasuke tadi. Sepengetahuannya tentang Sasuke, pria itu tidak pernah terlihat bercengkrama dengan siapapun. Sakura bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tidak memiliki teman. Yah, walaupun memang Sakura hanya melihat pria itu saat ia sedang ada di kantor saja, sih.

Namun Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia membuntuti Sasuke ke klub malam, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang ingin bertemu seseorang. Kemarin juga saat mereka meledakkan pelabuhan itu, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dan nampaknya Sasuke juga mengenal orang tersebut. Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga kejadian malam yang lalu saat Sakura berada di rumah Sasuke. Saat itu ada beberapa orang yang sedang mencari pria itu. Kalau begitu berarti Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tidak memiliki teman, kan?

Dengan cepat gadis berambut merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kusut hanya karena memikirkan pria itu. Menyedihkan sekali.

Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat ketika taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di tempat tujuannya. Sakura membayar terlebih dahulu kepada supir itu baru ia keluar dari taksi tersebut. Senyum sumringah menghiasi bibir gadis itu. Padahal baru beberapa hari ia tak mampir ke klub ini, tapi entah mengapa rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali. Ia sedikit menyesal ketika tak berhasil mengajak Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi jika melihat Hinata yang memang hobinya di rumah saja apa boleh buat?

Sakura ingin bersenang-senang malam ini. Ia terlalu malas untuk tidur cepat. Senyum tipis lagi-lagi muncul di bibirnya. Siapa tahu ia bertemu Sasuke di sini..

Gadis itu bukannya rindu atau bagaimana! Ia hanya ingin melihat pria itu. Ia hanya penasaran kenapa setelah malam di mana Sasuke mengantarnya kembali ke apartmen, pria itu tak lagi kelihatan. Bahkan saat mereka berkumpul tadi pria itu juga tidak datang.

Namun hal tersebut tidak terlalu penting, mengingat tujuan utama Sakura ke sini adalah untuk bersenang-senang.

Dengan semangat Sakura memasuki klub malam tersebut. Ia menyeringai pelan. Pemandangan di hadapannya ini benar-benar luar biasa. Suara dentuman musik yang sangat keras memasuki indera pendengarannya. Matanya menangkap beberapa pemuda pemudi sedang melik-liukkan tubuh mereka di lantai dansa. Lampu yang dari tadi menyala saling berganti-ganti warna dengan teratur.

Oh. Betapa Sakura menyukainya. Pikirannya yang kusut tadi sedikit terobati dengan datang ke tempat ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat untuk diduduki dan tentunya untuk meneguk beberapa minuman karena tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kerongkongannya benar-benar kering sekarang.

Ia berjalan ke arah kursi bar yang berada di sisi terpinggir. Terdapat satu orang yang duduk di daerah tersebut. Seseorang harus mengisi lima kursi terlebih dahulu baru daerah kursi tersebut terisi semua.

Tapi Sakura tak ambil pusing. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi yang berada tepat di samping orang tersebut. Matanya menatap berbagai macam minuman yang tersusun rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Ia menimbang-nimbang minuman apa yang akan dipilihnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih minuman berwarna hijau cerah.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke arah belakangnya sebentar untuk melihat suasana klub tersebut. Setelah itu ia menghela napasnya. Disaat orang-orang berbincang dan bersenda gurau bersama teman atau kekasihnya, Sakura malah duduk sendirian di sini. Kesepian.

Atau tidak,..

Setelah diperhatikan, pria di sampingnya juga terlihat kesepian. _Mungkin,.. Ada baiknya jika mereka berkenalan_ , pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Hai." Sapanya kepada pria di sampingnya ini. Namun pria itu tidak menjawabnya. Sakura tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas karena tangan pria itu menutupi wajahnya. Namun setelah diperhatikan dengan jelas, gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

Dia Sasuke!

Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Lihat, 'kan? Pria itu benar-benar berada di sana!

Namun pria itu masih belum menoleh begitu Sakura memanggilnya tadi. Sasuke terlihat menyanggah wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang gelas berukuran kecil yang hanya terisi setengahnya.

"Hai." Sapa Sakura sekali lagi. Namun kali ini membuahkan hasil. Pria itu menoleh pelan ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis matanya begitu Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat penuh lebam seperti habis terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian. Luka memar juga terlihat di sudut kiri bibirnya. Gadis itu terdiam melihat Sasuke. Pria ini,.. terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pun menyerah. Ia kembali mengangkat gelas yang berada di tangan kanannya berniat untuk meneguk sisa minuman yang ada di dalamnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti begitu Sakura mendorong paksa tangannya agar turun, mengakibatkan isi yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut tumpah.

Sontak pria itu langsung mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura. Keningnya mengerut tak suka.

"Wajahmu." Ucap Sakura pelan kepada pria itu. Sakura membawa lengan kanannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah pria itu. Menyentuh luka yang berada di sudut bibir pria itu. Darahnya berdesir begitu jemarinya menyentuh Sasuke.

Pria itu membiarkan Sakura menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya terpejam begitu merasakan tangan Sakura berada di wajahnnya. Lalu tak berapa lama pria itu membuka matanya, memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisiknya pelan tanpa melepaskan kontak fisik mereka.

Tak ada jawaban. Keheningan menyergap mereka berdua, seakan-akan dentuman musik yang keras itu tidak mempengaruhi keadaan mereka sama sekali.

Masih dengan menatap Sakura, Sasuke membawa lengan kirinya ke arah Sakura. Memegangnya lalu menarik tengkuk gadis itu dan mendekatkannya ke arahnya.

Sakura membatu. Tubuhnya menegang saat pria itu melakukannya. Pegangannya pada wajah pria itu terlepas. Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke kembali membawa lengan kanannya menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu agar lebih mendekat dengannya.

Begitu tubuhnya merapat dengan tubuh pria itu, Sakura langsung membawa tangannya menyentuh dada bidang pria tersebut, mencengkram erat kemeja yang sedang di pakai pria itu.

Demi Tuhan! Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuknya. Ini pertama kalinya dan pria Uchiha inilah yang melakukannya!

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam itu akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura. Tubuh mereka masih merapat satu sama lain dengan kening yang saling bersentuhan. Udara di sekitarnya terasa memanas seiring Sasuke membawa lengannya menyentuh rahang Sakura. Membawanya untuk menatap pria itu lagi.

Sakura menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya secara perlahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata pria itu. Merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di wajahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya melepaskan kontak fisik di antara mereka berdua. Masih dengan menatap Sasuke, Sakura berkata dengan suara pelan, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Pria itu mendengus. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil menaikkan kedua alis matanya, "Apa pedulimu?" Ucapnya dengan seringai besar menghiasi bibirnya. Jelas sekali ia sedang menggoda Sakura seperti biasa.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia marah dan kesal melihat balasan Sasuke yang seperti itu kepadanya. Pria itu membuatnya terlihat memalukan. Rahang gadis itu mengeras. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Pria itu akan terus seperti itu. Membuatnya malu, marah dan menyesal telah berhubungan dengannya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan wajahnya pelan, percuma menghabiskan waktunya di sini dengan pria menyebalkan sepertinya. Namun dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya, Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya sambil tetap menatap pria itu, sebisa mungkin memperlihatkan wajah cueknya kepada pria itu, "Aku hanya kaget melihat wajahmu yang babak belur seperti itu." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah meja tempat minumnya berada. Ia mengambil minuman yang tadi dipesannya lalu menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukkan.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Seringai di wajah pria itu kini sudah menghilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah dinginnya. Sakura tersenyum lagi melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Setidaknya gadis itu bisa menunjukkan kepada pria itu bahwa ia juga pandai membuat orang lain kesal dan marah, "Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau babak belur sampai mati sekalipun." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk menjauh dari pria itu. Berada dekat-dekat dengan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya sesak. Namun belum sempat gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan menggapai pinggangnya. Menarik tubuh Sakura lebih dekat kepadanya.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya begitu merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Kedua lengan pria itu terlihat memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang, ia menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan kepala gadis itu. "Kau peduli padaku, Sakura." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Sakura.

Ia membawa wajahnya lebih dekat lagi ke arah Sakura ketika merasakan gadis itu meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kau peduli."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Yaaaa, chapter 6 sudah di update!** **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur yaa!**

 **Balasan Review :  
**

 **iko :** Mungkin gak sih buronan ketiga itu Sasuke? Hayoo mungkin gak sih? Hehehe, baca terus ceritanya yaa iko biar tahu siapa itu buronan ketiganya ;P

 **ina** **:** Ditunggu yaa ina, barangkali nanti naruto ikut misi juga XD **  
**

 **Luca Marvell :** Iyaa Luca oraganisasi mereka memang semacam itu..

 **dinsabaku :** Yang ketemu Sasuke di klub itu si *** nya Sasuke. Hehehe ayoo ikutin terus ceritanya ya din!

 **zeelockser :** Lemon?.. Ano.. Ehmm kita lihat saja kelanjutannya gimana ya zee :3

 **Jamurlumutan462 :** Ikutin terus ceritanya ya mutttt biar tau siapa yang ngawasin sasu :33

 **raizel's wife :** Wahh rai.. Terimakasih yaa XD. Semoga chapter ini menghibur kamu juga yaa

 **nara :** Di chapter ini sudah diusahakan ada romensnya kok nara hehe **  
**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk reviewer yang lain yaa. Maaf tidak bisa dibalas semuanya tapi saya sangat senang dengan review yg kalian berikan. Jangan bosan-bosan memberikan review ya minna :ppppp**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

",..Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyerangnya dalam waktu dekat ini?" Seorang pria berumur kisaran dua puluh sembilan tahun terlihat sedang duduk di kursi paling ujung yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruang bawah tanah yang sunyi itu terlihat lebih sunyi lagi ketika pria tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tak ada satupun diantara empat orang yang duduk mengelilingi pria itu berani membuka suaranya. Mereka semua terdiam sambil menunduk, seakan-akan menyesali perbuatan yang mereka lakukan.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh anak buahnya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari empat orang tadi kepada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh darinya, "Apa kau tidak bisa menyuruh anak buahmu ini melakukan sesuatu yang benar, Sasori?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, pria berambut merah itu menghela napasnya. Ia memasukkan _handphone_ miliknya ke dalam saku celananya sebelum memandang sesorang yang berbicara padanya tadi, "Mereka bukan anak buahku," ucapnya tak acuh. Sasori berdiri lalu berjalan mengelilingi ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Sasori masih terlihat mengelilingi ruang bawah tanah itu dan pria yang diketahui sebagai bosnya itu masih setia duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa lolos dari Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasori berhenti tepat di hadapan empat orang tadi, jarinya menunjuk wajah mereka masing-masing.

"D-dia membiarkan kami p-pergi, Sasori-sama," ucap pria tambun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap pria bernama Sasori itu.

Sasori tertawa, "Kau salah satu orang yang berhadapan langsung dengan mereka saat Deidara disandera, ya?" Pria itu bertanya namun hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh pria tambun itu.

Sang bos, yang sedari tadi mengamati pembicaraan antara Sasori dan pria tambun itu hanya diam saja. Ia berdiri lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kakinya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, "Ini peringatan terakhir. Jangan melakukan pergerakan apapun, atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya."

Sasori menundukkan tubuhnya pelan saat pria itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia kembali menatap empat orang yang masih tersisa. "Berhubung aku tidak ada di tempat kejadian waktu si bodoh itu di sandera, adakah dari kalian yang mau menceritakan padaku bagaimana prosesnya?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya pria berambut hitam legam bersuara, "Mereka bertiga," mulainya. "Aku hanya melihat tiga orang yang memasuki pelabuhan itu, awalnya mereka pergi bersama-sama tapi akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri," Pria itu memberikan jeda. "Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, ada satu wanita di antara mereka,-"

"Sasori!"

Pria berambut merah itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu keluar ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sasori melihat seorang gadis berjalan ke arahnya, "Dia menunggumu di ruangannya," ucap gadis itu kepada pria itu.

Sasori langsung mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia kembali menatap empat orang tadi, "Kalian masih hutang cerita padaku," ia melirik jam di tangan kirinya, "Temui aku nanti sekitar jam sepuluh di ruanganku." Lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Gadis yang memanggilnya tadi mengikutinya dari belakang, "Kau sudah dapat berita terbaru mengenai Deidara?"

"Belum," balasnya. Pria itu mendecak, "Si bodoh itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Tahu begini aku saja yang datang ke pelabuhan kemarin."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya saat mereka berada di persimpangan koridor.

"Tenten," Pria berambut merah itu memandang Tenten ketika gadis itu berbalik arah. Merasa dirirnya dipanggil, Tenten pun menaikkan kedua alis matanya ke arah Sasori, "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh."

Gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar kata-kata Sasori, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ucapnya. Ia mengindahkan pria itu dengan berbalik memunggunginya lalu melanjutkan jalannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Meninggalkan pria itu dengan kening mengerut..

.

* * *

.

Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Gadis itu mendecak pelan sambil memosisikan tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Terlihat sebuah tangan milik seseorang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi wajahnya, tertindih oleh sebuah kaki milik seseorang. Yang diketahui, pemiliknya ada seseorang yang sama dengan pemilik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Namun tak berapa lama, tangan itu kembali ke tempat semula. Menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendecak sebal, ia melirik seseorang yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya. Sedang tidur saja pria ini masih menjengkelkan!

Gadis itu menyeringai singkat saat sebuah ide konyol terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh pria itu, lalu menghitung satu sampai tiga sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong pria itu.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat pria itu jatuh dari ranjang yang mereka tempati barusan. Ia mendengar pria itu meringis menahan sakit sedangkan dirinya mematung. Takut melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

Ia takut pria itu tidak terima jika Sakura mendorongnya seperti tadi dan berniat untuk balas dendam dengan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

Sakura menahan napas ketika Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, pria itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke ranjang miliknya. Dengan perlahan ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang yang ada. Matanya yang masih setengah tertutup menatap Sakura, "Kau cari masalah, ya?" ujarnya. Keningnya mengernyit menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri tidur dengan posisi yang aneh!" Gadis itu menampakkan wajah tak berdosanya. Matanya menyipit menahan senyum.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya tak minat walaupun ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Pria itu kini berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kulkas yang berada di dekat meja mini bar miliknya. Sasuke membuka kulkas tersebut dan mengambil sebuah botol minum berisi air mineral lalu meneguknya dengan perlahan.

Seperti anak bebek yang penurut, Sakura pun mengekori Sasuke dari belakang namun tak menjawabnya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, "Aku lapar."

Sasuke melirik malas ke arah Sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun!

"Makan saja apa yang ada," ucapnya singkat.

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung lompat dari tempat duduknya senang. Karena tak ada makanan sama sekali di meja yang ada di hadapannya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kulkas tempat Sasuke mengambil minumnya tadi lalu membukanya. Gadis itu merengut melihat isi kulkas milik Sasuke, "Tak ada makanan sama sekali di sini."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kalau begitu tak usah makan."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, pria itu lagi-lagi membuatnya sebal. Bukannya menjawab kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura malah membawa kakinya ke arah sofa yang biasa ia duduki lalu mengambil tas kecil miliknya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu.

Tanpa berbalik Sakura menjawab, "Menurutmu ke mana orang akan pergi kalau mereka sedang lapar?"

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Ke,.. rumah sakit?" Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda, bibirnya membentuk seringai seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya Sakura tak terhibur sama sekali dengan leluconnya yang super garing itu, karena gadis itu terlihat memutar kenop pintu rumahnya ketika Sasuke berhenti berbicara. "Aku bercanda. _Delivery_ saja." Ucapnya cepat sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya.

Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dengan senang hati ia menutup kembali pintu rumah pria itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tak menyangka jika gertakkannya berhasil pada seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan memesan makanan apa untukku, Tuan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sok manisnya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya malas sambil berjalan ke arah meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan seseorang di balik _handphone_ nya. Ia senang, karena akhirnya Sasuke mau memesankannya makanan. Namun tiba-tiba senyuman di bibirnya hilang begitu ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Memangnya ada yang tahu di mana posisi rumahmu ini?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu kembali berdiri, "Tentu saja," balasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah rak-rak yang terisi berbagai macam minuman lalu mengambil satu botol yang dekat dengannya, sebotol wiski. Matanya kembali menatap Sakura sesaat kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kulkas, membukanya kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Sakura tak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke karena ia sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya sendiri. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak kembali ke rumahnya, mungkin ia memang harus menghubungi Kumiko untuk memberikan kabar. Namun saat ia melirik jam tangannya, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sudah terlalu malam untuk menelepon Kumiko. Nenek itu pasti sudah tidur sekarang.

Botol berisi air mineral itu kini sudah terletak di hadapan Sakura, "Minumlah," ujar Sasuke saat ia sudah duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hanya air mineral?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke meneguk wiski miliknya, "Kau punya berbagai macam minuman tapi hanya memberiku air mineral ini?" Tanyanya lagi tak mengerti kepada Sasuke.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura bosan, "Anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh minum minuman yang mengandung alkohol," Ia meraih botol minum yang ada di hadapan Sakura, membuka tutup botol tersebut lalu meletakkannya kembali ke hadapan Sakura, "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Lanjutnya.

Sakura terperangah. Sudah jelas sekali kalau Sakura ini berada di garis umur yang sama dengan Sasuke! Gadis itu juga yakin kalau Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa mereka seumuran! Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengatakan hal seperti itu?!

"Ah, sudah datang." Ucap Sasuke saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia tersenyum sebentar ke arah Sakura baru pergi mengambil pesanannya. Jelas sekali bukan senyum yang ramah karena Sakura merengut melihatnya.

"Ini pesananmu, Tuan Uchiha," Ucap seseorang di balik pintu.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, "Terimakasih," Sasuke mengambil dua kantung plastik berisi makanan yang dipesannya, "Mobilku," ucapnya, "Di mana mobilku?"

Seseorang di balik pintu itu terlihat menunjukkan tangannya ke arah belakangnya, seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa mobilnya berada di sana. "Kukira kau sedang ngidam atau bagaimana, ternyata ada tamu rupanya." Kata orang tersebut sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke dalam rumah Sasuke, berniat untuk melihat siapa tamu yang ia maksud.

Sasuke mendecak, "Sudah sana," usirnya kepada orang tersebut. Ia menaikkan kedua kantung plastik tadi, "Terimakasih, ya."

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya kepada Sasuke lalu dibalas anggukkan olehnya.

Sasuke menutup pintunya dengan sebelah kakinya lalu membawa bungkusan tersebut ke tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Sakura mengambil satu kantung plastik yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. "Ramah sekali untuk ukuran seorang penjual dan pembeli." Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis matanya melihat makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan merupakan makanan mewah sebenarnya, tetapi melihat makanan pada jam-jam sekarang? Siapa yang tak tertarik? Apalagi makanan ini dibelikan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sakura membuka sumpit miliknya lalu memakan ramen yang ada di hadapannya dengan sumpit yang ada. Mereka terdiam sesaat menikmati ramen yang ada.

"Hoi, Sasuke," Panggil Sakura setelah sepuluh menit berlalu begitu saja. "Kau,.. sebenarnya sudah tahu 'kan alasanku mengikutimu terus menerus?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Lalu mengapa kau tidak memberitahukannya saja padaku?"

Pria itu menaruh mangkuk kosong miliknya di atas meja, ia meneguk minuman miliknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kita tidak akan membahas itu sekarang." Ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan meja itu dan berjalan ke arah sofa di samping ranjangnya.

Sakura yang merasa sudah selesai pun menaruh mangkuknya di meja itu dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ia duduk tepat di samping pria itu. Posisi yang sama seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia datang ke tempat itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengikutiku seperti ini?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan wajahnya pelan, "Entahlah," Sakura membawa pandangannya kepada Sasuke. "Mungkin sampai kau mengatakannya padaku?" Tanyanya pada pria itu, juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka berbicara panjang dulu, ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika kau mengikutiku terus."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Jadi kau mau aku berhenti mengikutimu?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Melihat Sasuke yang diam, Sakura memutuskan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka. Ia membuang tempat-tempat yang tidak bisa dipakai lagi dan mencuci barang yang menurutnya masih bisa dipakai. Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di westafel yang ada, mengarahkan dirinya menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa, "Rumahmu ini sangat kotor, tahu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau bersihkan saja?" balasnya. Pria itu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di sofa itu. Matanya terpejam dengan sebelah tangan menutup wajahnya.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, " _Well_ , karena _mungkin_ ini hari terakhir aku datang ke sini, aku akan membersihkannya," Ia mengelilingi dapur Sasuke, mencari-cari di mana pria itu menaruh alat pembersih rumah miliknya, "Hitung-hitung sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena kau sudah mentraktirku juga." Lanjutnya saat sudah menemukan alat pembersih tersebut.

"Lupakan saja," Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Ia lagi-lagi terduduk dengan pandangan mata kosongnya, "Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Sakura mendengus, "Kau baru belajar bercanda, ya?" Ucapnya. "Candaanmu itu tidak lucu." Lanjutnya sambil tetap membersihkan dapur pria itu.

"Hei, Haruno," Sasuke terlihat berdiri dari sofanya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Membuka lemari tersebut lalu mengambil salah satu kaus berwarna hitam yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas kemeja yang ia pakai tanpa membuka kancing-kancingnya terlebih dahulu lalu memakai kaus hitam yang diambilnya tadi.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Sakura setelahnya, gadis itu masih setia membersihkan dapur kotor miliknya tanpa memperhatikannya. Ia mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebrang gadis itu, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil tetap memperhatikan Sakura, "Haruno Sakura," Panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang agak kencang, membuat gadis itu berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Aku yang pertama, kan?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya, "Ciuman itu. Aku yang pertama, kan?"

 _Blush._

Wajah Sakura memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. _Bisa-bisanya pria itu bertanya hal seperti itu padanya dengan santainya!_

Namun Sakura tak ingin mengakuinya, mengakuinya sama saja menaikkan ego pria Uchiha itu. Ia tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja tidak," Sakura membalikkan badannya, berusaha mennyembunyikan kebohongannya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?"

Sakura menghela napas mendengarnya. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah lelahnya, "Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal itu?" Ia mencuci tangannya di westafel lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "Hal itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya,-"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kesalahan?" Potongnya.

Sakura berjalan memutari meja yang ada di hadapannya lalu berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke, "Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat mendefinisikan kejadian tadi selain 'kesalahan'," Ia mengambil tas kecilnya, "Kau mabuk tadi."

Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Sakura, membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang mengulang kejadian yang beberapa jam lalu terjadi, "Aku cukup sadar sampai tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu tadi."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke, "Aku akan senang jika kau menganggap hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menundukkan pandangannya sambil menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, "Sudah hampir jam dua belas, lebih baik aku kembali ke apartmen sekarang." Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau bukan _Cinderella_ yang harus pulang sebelum jam dua belas malam."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku memang bukan _Cinderella_."

Sasuke mendecak kesal ketika Sakura lagi-lagi mencoba untuk membuka kenop pintunya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu, lalu menutup paksa pintu tersebut sebelum gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya. Sasuke mengunci Sakura dengan kedua lengannya. Mengurung gadis itu agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Sakura terperanjat, "Astaga, Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria itu.

"Bermalamlah di sini."

Sakura tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa lagi selain tertawa sinis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Pria itu menajamkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, "Aku ingin kau bermalam di sini." Jelasnya lagi.

"Tidak bisa." Sakura mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menurunkan kedua lengan Sasuke yang mengurungnya. Dan untungnya pria itu menurut begitu Sakura menurunkan kedua lengannya, "Aku,-"

"Kau belum selesai membersihkan rumahku."

 _Apa-apaan?!_

Adakah hal yang lebih lucu dari ini? Entah Sakura harus bersikap seperti apa mendengar pernyataan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau bilang kau hanya bercanda."

"Bermalamlah di sini." Ulangnya lagi.

"Sasuke,-"

"Aku akan menceritakan semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku jika kau tetap di sini." Tawar pria itu kepada Sakura.

Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Penawaran yang menarik! Tapi sayang, Sakura memiliki pendirian yang cukup kuat, sehingga kata-kata seperti itu tidak akan memengaruhi pilihannya. Karena pilihannya sekarang adalah, ia ingin kembali ke apartmen dan tidak ingin berhadapan dengan pria ini lebih lama lagi.

Sakura tidak tahu apa itu alasannya. Ia hanya,.. Takut.

"Lain kali," Sakura membawa tangannya menyentuh wajah pria itu lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya begitu merasakan telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh wajahnya, "Lain kali aku akan kembali lagi. Dan kau akan menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya lalu meraih kenop pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Ia membukanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura bersyukur ketika pria itu tidak mengejarnya atau melakukan hal semacamnya.

Gadis itu menutup pintu tersebut saat ia sudah berada di luarnya. Meninggalkan seseorang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut. Melepaskan kesempatan besar yang selama ini ia tunggu. Melepaskan kesempatan besar ini hanya karena ia,.. Takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Chapter 7 is UP! Hayoo hayooo yang sudah membaca chapter ini semoga kalian terhibur yaaa!**

 **Balasan Review Chapter 6 :  
**

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha :** Ini sudah dilanjut yaa! Semoga kamu puas dengan chapter ini XD

 **Mustika447 :** Kira-kira siapa sih, ketuanya? Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa mustika :p

 **sitieneng4, BloomBubbleBee dan williewillydo :** Waaah dugaan sementara kalian sama nih hehe.. Ayoo diikuti terus yaa ceritanya biar tauu

 **Uchiha Cawit :** Rencananya orang ketiga di fic ini tidak ada witt, tapi akan dipertimbangkan kembali kok hehe. Terimakasih sarannya yaa!

 **Sri334 :** Ayoo tetap ditunggu yaa sri :p. Ah,.. Aku juga mauu di kissu kissu sasu sebenernya *eh

 **Guest :** Ini sudah update yaa

 **Terimakasih juga untuk reviewer yang lain yaa. Maaf tidak bisa dibalas semuanya tapi saya sangat senang dengan review yg kalian berikan. Jangan bosan-bosan memberikan review ya minna :ppppp**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS : AU, OOC**

* * *

Ia mengayunkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terpejam seraya menajamkan pendengarannya terhadap nada-nada yang berayun. Mencoba mendalami makna sesungguhnya dari lantunan lagu yang ia mainkan.

Dentingan jam terdengar disela-sela suara piano yang berayun. Seakan-akan mengiringinya untuk memperindah permainannya. Keningnya mengerut ketika menyelesaikan bar terakhir pada partitur di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat naik tersenyum dan permainannya pun berhenti.

Suasana ruangan itu sunyi seketika ketika sang empunya ruangan menyelesaikan permainannya. Kembali menatap partitur di hadapannya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Seseorang terlihat sedang duduk tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Sungguh meyedihkan," ucap orang tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat sebuah lagu semenyedihkan ini?" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati sang pemain piano tadi. Ia mengambil secarik partitur yang tadi lalu mengamatinya sesaat.

Sang pemain piano tadi berdiri lalu mengambil secara paksa partitur tersebut. "Sebuah kehormatan melihatmu berada di sini, Sasori." Ucapnya sambil merapikan barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya, menatap lawan bicaranya kemudian berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyapukan jemari di atas tuts piano yang terbuka. "Aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu melalui lagu yang kau mainkan tadi." Katanya.

"Oh, ya?"

Ia mengangguk dengan antusias, "Ya," jawabnya. "Keputusasaan?"

Seseorang itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Keputusasaan." Ucapnya kembali sambil mengangguk. Ia menghela napasnya sesaat kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya apa maksud kedatanganmu kali ini?"

Kini pria bersurai merah itu tertawa, "Tenten," Panggil pria itu. "Kita sama-sama mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kita inginkan," Sasori kembali bergerak ke arah Tenten. "Kau dan aku. Kita sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang sama, tetapi untuk alasan yang berbeda."

Gadis itu menyimpan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ranselnya kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahu sebelah kanannya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasori dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kita sama-sama mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kita inginkan," Ulangnya lagi. "Aku tahu seberapa besar kau menginginkan hal tersebut," Pria itu memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum berjalan menjauhi Tenten. "Hanya saja, kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkannya."

Suara langkah kaki Sasori terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Langkahnya kian samar ketika ia mulai menjauh dari gadis tadi.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kita satukan saja tujuan kita yang sebenarnya?" Gadis itu bertanya kepada pria yang sudah hampir sampai di simpang koridor.

Pria itu mendengus, "Aku adalah target selanjutnya. Aku memiliki rencanaku sendiri dan kau memiliki rencanamu sendiri. Lakukan saja apa rencanamu dan kita lihat siapa yang lebih dulu berhasil melakukannya." Jawabnya lalu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Tenten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mission by hyurasan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu lebih Tsunade meminta timnya untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Ia mengatakan bahwa setelah pergerakan yang mereka lakukan beberapa waktu lalu menyebabkan pihak lawan mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk membersihkan wilayah Tokyo.

Selama menghentikan pergerakan itu pula Tsunade memberikan berita terkait pihak lawan. Deidara, salah satu buronan yang tertangkap akhirnya menyerah sepenuhnya di tangan mereka setelah segala macam siksaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Jadi, pelabuhan itu memang sudah disiapkan oleh mereka untuk kita. Deidara merupakan umpan yang mereka berikan agar kita datang ke pelabuhan itu. Beruntung kalian cepat pergi dari sana, karena sedikit saja kalian terlambat kalian mungkin tidak akan pernah berdiri di sini lagi." Ucap Tsunade sebagai pembuka percakapan.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan ke arah rak buku yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Membuka laci yang ada di sana lalu mengambil sebuah amplop yang ada di sana. Lalu memberikan amplop tersebut kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya mengumpat, "Sialan."

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengambil surat yang ada di genggaman Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lee.

Tsunade merampas amplop yang ada di tangan Sasuke ketika melihat pria itu telah selesai membacanya, "Mereka mengetahui rencana kita." Ucapnya seraya membalas kebingungan anak buahnya.

"Seorang informan mengirimkan surat ini kepadaku," Jelasnya lagi. Wanita itu kini duduk kembali di kursinya. "Neji memberitahuku kalau apartemen kalian sejauh ini sudah aman, kalian bisa kembali lagi dan menjalankan tugas kalian."

Lee langsung berdiri begitu merasa info yang diberikan oleh Tsunade tidak menghapus rasa kebingungannya. "Itu saja?" Tanyanya.

Wanita itu langsung memijat keningnya sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, itu saja."

Lee tertawa sinis, "Mereka menjadikan Deidara sebagai umpan, mengetahui rencana kita dan mengetahui di mana kita tinggal sementara kita tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang mereka," Pria bermata bulat itu berhenti sesaat, menunggu jawaban dari Tsunade, namun melanjutkannya ketika tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, "Apa ini normal?"

"Aku tahu hal ini seperti ini akan terjadi juga." Ucap Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tsunade-sama-"

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah tangannya menghentikan kalimat Shikamaru, "Kalian berdua," Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Sasuke. "Aku tahu mereka akan menanyakannya, jadi semuanya kuserahkan pada kalian."

Semua mata tertuju pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Lee tersenyum puas mendengarnya. _Memang harus seperti itu_.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade sore itu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus yang tidak perlu diketahui oleh anggota lain. Bukan suatu hal yang penting sebenarnya, namun Tsunade memintanya untuk memastikan sesuatu dan pria itu menyetujuinya.

"Informasi tambahan untuk yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, eh?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Ia menghela napasnya kencang ketika melihat Shikamaru menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Kau tak tahu kapan kau harus berhenti bicara sepertinya."

Pria berambut nanas itu tertawa mencemooh, "Tentu saja," Ia mengangguk. "Hanya memastikan bahwa wanita itu tidak salah meletakan informasi kepada orang yang salah yang dapat menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan pion-pion penting," Ucap Shikamaru dalam satu tarikan nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnnya, "Lagi."

 _Sialan._

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau terlalu menganggapku remeh, kau tahu?"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku meremehkanmu?" Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Sasuke, "Salah satu anggota terhebat di sini. Atau mungkin terhebat?" Pria itu tersenyum miring. "Mana mungkin aku bisa meremehkanmu?" Lanjutnya sambil mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kening Sasuke mengerut. Darahnya mendidih mendengar semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir lawan bicaranya ini. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosinya namun tetap tak bisa. Baru saja ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Hei!" Sapa seseorang tak jauh dari mereka. "Jangan bertingkah aneh di ruang terbuka jika tak ingin dicurigai." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sasuke mengerling ke arah gadis itu sesaat lalu kembali memfokuskan maniknya ke arah Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum. Jelas sekali bukan senyum persahabatan jika kita mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka tadi. "Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke, "Tsunade memberikan tugas kepada orang yang sangat tepat kali ini." Lanjutnya sambil menekankan kata 'tepat'.

Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar mendekat, secepatnya Sasuke beranjak dari sana. Ia ingin pulag dan menghiraukan semua yang terjadi barusan. "Neji mencarimu, Shikamaru." Sasuke mendengar gadis itu berbicara pada Shikamaru. Namun ia tak peduli.

 _Persetan dengannya._

Tujuannya kini hanya dua, yaitu pulang ke rumahnya dan istirahat. Pria itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di belakangnya, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan atau apapun itu.

Ia benar-benar tidak peduli sampai akhirnya suara itu mengganggunya lagi. Dirinya sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu ketika gadis itu memanggilnya. _Lagi-lagi dia mengikutinya_.

Sakura berjalan dari arah belakang dan berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke, "Boleh aku menumpang?"

Pria itu terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya setiap mereka berkumpul, tapi lihat sekarang. Dia yang kembali menyapa dirinya.

Sakura menyampirkan tas besarnya di pundak kecilnya. Ia menghela napas. "Jangan salah sangka. Tak ada yang bisa menumpangiku saat ini selain kau." Ucapnya ketika melihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Apa-apaan!_

Sasuke menghiraukannya. Ia tak membalasnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Namun akhirnya menyerah begitu melihat gadis itu tak bergeming sedikit pun. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di bagian mobilnya, membuatnya menghadap ke arah gadis itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya yang bidang. "Kau ke sini-"

"Aku ke sini dengan Lee dan Hinata," Potongnya sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan aku terlalu lelah untuk ikut dengan mereka."

Sasuke mengaggukkan wajahnya mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Shikamaru-"

"Dia ada urusan dengan Naruto, aku tidak bisa mengganggu mereka saat ini." Sakura menghela napasnya ketika melihat Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya, "Neji sedang tak ada di sini jika kau ingin menanyakannya."

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu membelakangi Sakura kembali, bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya seraya berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang untuk menyetujuinya atau tidak. Kalau ia menyetujuinya, maka akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya sendiri, ditambah Sasuke tahu betul kepribadian gadis ini. Akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang kalau ia menyetujuinya.

Setelah menimbang baik dan buruknya akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk menolaknya, "Tidak." Jawabnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memasuki mobil miliknya. Ia mendengar gadis itu menghela napasnya ketika ia baru memasuki mobilnya. Melalui sudut matanya ia melihat Sakura mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya. "Kau tahu tak ada yang boleh mengetahui tempat ini, kan?" Tanyanya dari dalam mobil.

"Ya. Tapi aku hanya menelepon taksi."

Sebisa mungkin pria itu tak memutar bola matanya. "Tidak boleh."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah Tsunade sendiri yang mengatakan tidak boleh?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang memutar bola matanya, "Dia tak akan tahu kalau tak ada yang memberi tahunya," Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napasnya. _Bagaimanapun juga Tsunade pasti tahu_. Gadis itu kembali memasukan _handphone_ nya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan kantornya. Berharap bertemu seseorang yang dapat menumpanginya di luar nanti.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Gadis itu benar-benar berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Pria itu menghela napasnya, ia menyalakan mobilnya lalu menjalankannya.

.

.

.

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, duduk saling berdekatan di dalam mobilnya. Menarik kalimatnya yang tadi dan memutuskan untuk menumpangi gadis itu. Bukannya Sasuke peduli, hanya saja jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu, dan orang-orang tahu bahwa ia adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengannya, mereka pasti tak akan membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Intinya adalah, ia tak mau orang-orang mengusik kehidupannya hanya karena ia membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendiri.

 _Tapi sejak kapan ia peduli?_

Sepanjang hidupnya Sasuke tak akan pernah peduli jika ada orang yang mengusiknya. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Sudah cukup dengan misi dan segala tetek bengeknya dan juga Nara-sialan-itu. Ia tak akan kembali memenuhi pikirannya dengan hal lain seperti itu.

Dan- _shit. Tak biasanya terjadi macet panjang seperti ini!_ Pikirnya. Sudah hampir satu jam tapi mereka belum juga sampai tujuan.

Sasuke menoleh ke orang yang menghela napas di sebelahnya, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya.

"Kalian seharusnya tidak bicara seperti itu di ruang terbuka," Ucap Sakura. Gadis itu kini menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Hal itu mengundang pertanyaan bagi siapa saja yang melihat," Gadis itu menghela napasnya lagi, "Terutama aku."

Sakura mendengar pria itu mendengus, "Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi jika kalian bisa mengontrol diri kalian dan berhenti ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain." Balas pria itu dingin.

Sakura menghiraukan kalimat Sasuke dengan membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ini adalah kali pertamanya gadis itu berbicara dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat pria ini. Bagi pria itu mungkin mudah melupakan kejadian seperti itu, tapi baginya, hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan.

"Waktu itu-"

"Kupikir kita tak akan membahas masalah itu lagi." Potong Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk. Pria itu benar, mereka tak akan membahas masalah itu lagi. Setelah kejadian itu Sakura memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Lalu mengapa ia malah membahasnya sekarang?

 _Heck. Memangnya ada apa di antara mereka?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka dari sekian banyak misi yang pernah ia lakukan, misi kali ini lah yang paling susah untuk dituntaskan. Bahkan Tsunade tidak ragu memasukan Sasuke dan Shikamaru dalam satu tim. Padahal misi kali ini terlihat cukup _simple._ Yaitu menangkap buronan pengedar narkoba. Namun entah bagaimana malah terasa sulit saat dikerjakan.

Setelah rapat singkat di ruang kerja Tsunade tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil satu hari cuti untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tapi nyatanya mereka justru tidak bisa menikmatinya.

Hah. Bagaimana mereka ingin menikmatinya kalau misi yang mereka jalankan saja belum setengah selesai dari yang ditargetkan. Tidak. Sakura tidak sedang mengeluh. Ia hanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya saja. Lagipula tak ada salahnya, kan?..

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam ketika Sasuke sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya setelah berdiam diri di kantornya selama kurang lebih dua jam dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Sakura berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Belum sempat ia menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Sakura-sama!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengelus dadanya pelan, terkejut oleh suara yang memanggilnya namun tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Kumiko-san."

Sakura tahu kalau Kumiko sedang berada di rumah dan Sakura pikir Kumiko sedang istirahat di kamarnya, makanya ia langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Teryata nenek itu sedang berada di dapur ketika Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu kalau mau pulang, Sakura-sama?" Tanyanya. Nenek itu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan mengambil tas yang Sakura pegang namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Biar aku yang bawa ke dalam." Balasnya sambil memasuki kamarnya yang diikuti Kumiko dari belakang. "Aku hanya sebentar di sini. Besok pagi aku kembali lagi ke kantor."

Kumiko mengerutkan keningnya. "Begitu?" Tanyanya sambil mengaitkan kedua jemarinya tampak gelisah.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, "Tak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia berjalan ke arah Kumiko lalu memelluknya, "Hari sudah malam, lebih baik kau istirahat, Kumiko-san."

Kumiko mengangguk dan percakapan mereka pun selesai ketika Kumiko keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Ia meletakkan semua barang-barangnya di sudut kamarnya lalu berjalan ke arah teras kamarnya. Menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya lalu mendudukinya. Gadis itu belum membersihkan dirinya dan langsung berjalan ke luar teras kamarnya ketika Kumiko menutup pintu kamarnya tadi.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup udara yang berada di sekitarnya lalu menghembuskannya. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Ia bisa merasakannya melalui udara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sambil merasakan dinginnya malam itu.

' _Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Semuanya sudah jelas hanya kesalahpahaman, malam itu kita terlalu lelah untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'_

' _Jadi kuharap kau tidak mengingatnya kembali dan anggap saja hal seperti itu tak pernah terjadi.'_

Adalah kalimat yang Sasuke keluarkan tepat sebelum Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. Gadis itu terpana mendengarnya. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuknya. Dan juga kalimat yang sangat tidak bisa diterimanya.

Ia tahu pria itu merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke juga tidak bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pria itu hanya berusaha menutupinya dan membuatnya diam. Ia tahu pria itu hanya berpura-pura.

Maka dari itu, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

' _Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kupastikan hal seperti kemarin tidak akan terjadi lagi. Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, Uchiha.'_

Adalah balasan yang Sakura berikan kepada pria itu.

Gadis itu menarik napasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menghelanya kencang. Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apa pun yang akan terjadi dengan pria itu, ia tak akan peduli.

Ia tak akan peduli sama seperti pria itu tak peduli padanya.

* * *

"Jadi begini," Pria berambut nanas itu duduk di kelilingi empat rekan kerjanya. Mereka memperhatikan sketsa yang ada di atas meja. Sketsa tempat yang akan mereka datangi malam ini. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah sketsa ini sama persis dengan yang aslinya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya seperti inilah gambaran yang diberikan oleh Neji."

"Di sini terlihat ada beberapa ruangan," Ucapnya sambil menunjuk beberapa gambar kotak-kotak yang ada di dalam sketsa tersebut. "Menurut info yang kudapat, beberapa ruangan memiliki detektor anti senjata atau semacamnya. Kita tidak tahu mana ruangan yang aman atau tidak jadi demi keamanan kita semua, aku akan membagi anggota ke dalam dua tim."

Shikamaru menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya, "Aku akan menjelaskan lagi tentang sketsa ini terlebih dahulu," Ia mengeluarkan spidol berwarna merahnya dan menggoreskannya ke sketsa yang ada. "Selain ruangan yang kusebutkan tadi, kurasa tak ada pengamanan lebih pada gedung itu. Kecuali pengamanan dari anak buah mereka."

"Ini," Tunjuknya pada sketsa yang ada. "Kita masuk dari sini lalu tim satu akan naik ke lantai dua dan tim dua akan masuk ke lantai satu."

"Bagaimana pengamanan yang ada di daerah sana?"

Shikamaru mengerling ke arah Hinata sesaat, "Tidak sebanyak yang ada di pintu utama."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Apa salah satu dari buronan yang kita cari itu ada di sana malam ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa tidak," Shikamaru menambahkan beberapa tanda lagi di dalam sketsa tersebut, "Tapi itu hanya asumsi karena kita belum pernah memantau tempat itu."

"Aku akan parkir di sini," Ia menujuk sebuah tempat di sketsa yang memiliki jarak cukup jauh dari tempat yang akan mereka datangi. "Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kita akan berjalan sampai tujuan. Tempat masuk kita hanya satu tadi, tapi tempat untuk keluar ada dua."

"Yang pertama tempat pertama kita masuk tadi, yang kedua berada di belakang gedung. Namun di sana cukup banyak penjaga bersenjata, kalian hanya bisa keluar melalui tempat itu jika kalian menghabisi mereka dari dalam.

"Di tempat itu diduga ada beberapa berkas yang sangat penting. Berkas yang berhubungan dengan berkas yang kita dapatkan di pelabuhan beberapa waktu lalu. Jika kita mendapatkannya kita akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Baiklah," Ia menggulung kembali sketsa yang tadi. "Aku dan Hinata akan masuk ke lantai satu, dan kalian bertiga akan masuk ke lantai dua."

Pria itu memasukkan sketsanya ke dalam tasnya kemudian bertanya, "Ada pertanyaan?"

Jelas sekali tidak ada jawaban dari rekan kerjanya. Mereka terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan misi kali ini.

"Sakura," Panggil Lee sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah meja di samping Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerti, ia mengambil barang yang dimaksud Lee dan melemparkannya ke pria itu.

.

.

.

Tempat yang mereka tuju tidak jauh dari pelabuhan yang kemarin mereka datangi. Masih di sekitar lautan yang tampaknya sepi penghuni. Malam itu sangat sunyi, tak terlihat satu kendaraan pun yang berpapasan dengan kendaraan mereka. Pohon-pohon rindang berdiri tegap di sisi-sisi jalan. Menambah suram pemandangan bagi siapa saja yang melewati jalan itu.

Keadaan malam ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Udara terasa sangat dingin dan mencekam. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur mereka, karena sudah dipastikan mereka menghentikan mobilnya cukup jauh dari tempat tujuan mereka.

Tak ada yang berbicara di dalam mobil. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Shikamaru memfokuskan dirinya ke jalan yang dilaluinya, Sasuke dan Lee sibuk dengan _handphone_ milik mereka dan Hinata menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku. Entah buku apa yang gadis itu baca. Sedangkan Sakura, seperti biasa, mengamati jalan yang mereka lewati.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam, Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka semua terlihat keluar dari mobil satu persatu dan tidak lupa membawa perlatan masing-masing.

Tempat ini benar-benar cocok untuk menyembunyikan sebuah mobil. Banyak semak-semak rindang dan juga pepohonan ditambah mereka datang pada malam hari. Kecuali mereka menyalakan musik atau lampu dalam mobil tak akan ada yang tahu kalau ada sebuah mobil bersembunyi di sana.

Sakura menjadi orang terakhir yang menggunakan maskernya.

"Sekarang!" Ucap Shikamaru memberikan aba-aba kepada mereka.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu satu tim dengan Sasuke dan Lee. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengandalkan kedua pria itu, tapi ia cukup puas dengan pembentukan tim yang Shikamaru buat ini.

Sakura membiarkan dirinya berdiri di bagian belakang. Meng _cover_ rekan kerjanya dari belakang.

Sakura berhenti ketika mereka sampai di pintu masuk mereka. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah pintu melainkan dinding raksasa berukuran sekitar sepuluh meter. Dengan perlahan mereka memanjat dinding tersebut dan berhenti sesaat saat mereka sampai di puncak dinding. Memastikan bahwa tak ada lawan yang berada di sekitar sana.

"Kita berpisah di sini," Ungkap Shikamaru. Ia dan Hinata turun terlebih dahulu dibandingkan mereka lalu menghilang dari jarak pandang ketiga rekannya tersebut.

Terdengar suara yang cukup besar yang diakibatkan oleh senjata yang mereka gunakan saat mereka lompat dari dinding tadi. Tapi tak apa, kondisi tempat tersebut sepertinya masih aman.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka memanjat dinding yang ada di sana. Kini tujuannya adalah lantai atas tempat tersebut.

"Aku akan masuk," Ucap Sasuke saat mereka berhasil berada di ruang pertama yang mereka temui saat itu. " _Cover_ aku dari belakang selama sepuluh detik lalu bergerak." Ungkapnya bersiap memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk Lee menarik rompi yang dipakai Sasuke, "Kau belum melepas senjatamu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan."

Lee medengus mendengarnya, "Akan kupastikan kau menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu karena ulahmu ini, kau tahu?"

Pria berambut raven itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Terserah."

Tak lebih dari sepersekian detik Sasuke sudah menginjakkan kakinya di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke dalam sebelum akhirnya _alarm_ yang dimaksud Shikamaru berbunyi.

" _Shit!"_ Umpat Sakura kencang.

Suara _alarm_ itu makin lama makin kencang dan memusingkan. Sasuke yang menyebabkan kejadian itu bukannya keluar malah berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah beberapa jumlah orang yang diduga anah buah lawan mereka.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sasuke dengan sigapnya menghabisi orang-orang mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kubilang _cover_ aku, bodoh!" Teriak pria itu kepada dua rekannya tadi. Bisa-bisanya mereka malah diam di sana dan membiarkannya menghabiskan sekian banyak lawan sendirian.

Sakura tidak mendengarnya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pengamanannya. Ketika itu juga ia membelalakkan matanya, "Mereka datang," Bisik Sakura kepada Lee.

Lee mengikuti pandangan Sakura dan melihat ada sekitar lima orang yang berada di bawah mereka dengan memegang senjata di tangan mereka.

 _Sialan._

Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka yang berjalan di bawah jelas tak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka saat ini, maka dari itu mereka harus diam dan tak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sakura menahan napasnya ketika ada seseorang yang mengarahkan sebuah senter ke arah dirinya dan Lee. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengarahkan pistol kecilnya ke arah seseorang tersebut dan menembaknya tepat di lehernya ketika pria itu ingin berteriak.

Untung baginya pria itu berada paling belakang diantara kawanannya, jadi hal tersebut tidak terlalu terdengar oleh kawannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat Sakura dan Lee berdiri.

"Itu mereka!" Seseorang berteriak dari tempat Sasuke bersembunyi tadi.

Mereka bertiga mengumpat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat itu dan berlari ke arah tempat mereka masuk tadi.

Pihak lawan yang melihat mereka pun menghadiahi mereka dengan mengirimkan beberapa tembakan ke arah mereka. Tak akan ada yang cedera jika saja Sakura tidak menggunakan langkah kaki yang salah saat itu. Tapi nasib buruk sedang berpihak kepada mereka.

Sasuke dan Lee yang berada di depan berhenti dan memberikan tembakan panjang kepada lawan mereka yang ada di atas, dimana satu persatu dari mereka tumbang. Sekaligus mengulur waktu untuk Sakura agar bisa mencapai mereka.

Mereka berhasil memanjat dinding itu lagi ketika beberapa orang kembali melihat mereka dan menghadiahi mereka tembakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tembakan itu mengenai dinding besar itu dan hampir mengenai mereka.

Sakura tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini ketika mereka sudah melewati dinding tersebut. Ia menyempatkan diri merobek bagian pakaiannya dan mengikatkannya ke betisnya yang terluka parah. Darah mengalir dengan derasnya di betis sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu meringis perlahan ketika berusaha mengikat kakinya tersebut.

Beberapa suara tembakan masih menghampiri mereka di balik dinding.

"Sudah?" Tanya Lee kepada Sakura sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke atas diniding. Berjaga-jaga kemungkinan datangnya lawan mereka tadi.

Sakura mengangguk lalu berdiri. Melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat berhenti tadi dan berlari menuju ke arah mobil yang mereka bawa tadi.

Seseorang terlihat berdiri di samping mobil itu sambil memegang erat senjatanya. Wajahnya tampak _was-was_.

 _Itu Shikamaru._

"Mana Hinata?!" Tanya Lee dengan cepat begitu mereka sampai.

Mereka semua terdiam.

Shikamaru menurunkan senjatanya, "Dia tak berhasil melarikan diri ketika keluar dari ruangan itu."

Malam kian mencekat dan udara kian mendingin. Mereka semua benar-benar terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Berusaha memikirkan apa yang sebenarnnya barusan terjadi. Terdengar suara orang berlari dari kejauhan yang Sakura yakin lebih dari dua orang yang berlari.

"Kita akan kembali ke sana dan menyelamatkan Hinata." Ucap Lee berancang-ancang untuk kembali memasuki tempat itu. Mengindahkan lawan mereka yang makin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Lee, "Tidak," Ucapnya cepat. "Tidak sekarang."

Sakura tidak sempat memproses apa yang terjadi di hadapannya ketika Lee secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan senapannya ke wajah Sasuke. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika. Tak ada yang bergerak setelahnya.

Lee tertawa sinis.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Lee untuk menarik pelatuknya dan membiarkan peluru itu menembus dahi Sasuke.

 _Oh shit._

 _Tidak._

 _Lee tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan._

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan di antara mereka.

 _…Ia menarik pelatuknya._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter 8 ini! Enjoy semuanyaaa**


End file.
